Aloha Means Hello and Goodbye
by Noelle Joi
Summary: It's senior year and Zoey and the group are going on a trip to Hawaii. There's a ton of supressed feelings, bitterness, and a break up. CZmaybe and DL. COMPLETE!
1. Senior Meeting

**Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye**

-Chapter One: Senior Meeting-

"Good morning, Seniors," Dean Rivers stepped out to the podium of the PCA theater,"Thank you for gathering today. I assume you all know what this meeting is about. In about three days you will all be on your way to the breathtaking Hawaii. You'll learn to hula, wear flowered shirts, and enjoy the last few days with your classmates before Graduation. It has been a pleasure to see you all grow up. Especially you girls, considering this is one of the first classes we've had since the year we first let girls in."

Zoey, Nicole, Dana, and Quinn all looked at each other with smiles of accomplishment and nostalgia on their faces. A lot had happened over the years and now there was only a week before graduation.

"So now, I will turn the microphone over to Sarah Adams, the planner of this trip. She'll give you the low down on what's going on."

A petite woman in a stylish black suit with light brown curls walked to the podium, "Thank you Dean Rivers." Mrs. Adams smiled at the audience and started addressing the senior class.

"Like Dean Rivers said, there are only three more days until our trip to Hawaii. I would like to remind all of you a few of the rules for this trip:

1.) No boys in girls rooms, and no boys in girls rooms. There is no compromises or excuses. If anyone breaks this rule you will be sent home immediately.

2.) You must be in your rooms by midnight. This rule is not only a rule of our's but a rule of the island for minors. Some of you are still minors so don't get caught or you may end up with legal troubles.

3.) Do not talk to hobos. I don't care how cool or lonely they look. They could stranglers. Or mental people.

And finally,

4.) Follow the rules of the island, be safe, and have fun.

I assume you all still have the packet sent to you a week ago with the schedule and packing list. If there are any question please see me, Mrs. Engel, Mr. Bender, or Dean Rivers. And if you need a new packet, grab one on your way out. You're all dismissed."

Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Chase, Michael, Logan, and Quinn all stood up and walked out of the auditorium together and got lunch at Sushi Rox.There had been a strange vibe between all of them lately. Maybe it was because these were the final days. Or maybe it was because there was still feelings that certain people were still retaining. Or maybe it was because of the sudden break up between two certain people in the circle of friends. Who knew? But the feeling was there and it was extremely uncomfortable for everyone.

"So, how's about this sushi? I love me some raw fish," Michael said with a weird accent that no one could quite pinpoint. It was somewhere in between a Canadian or Irish accent.

"Dude, why are you talking like that?" Logan asked.

"Just trying to mix it up a little," Michael shrugged.

The group sat in more strange silence, which was very odd for them.

"Well, I'm going to go start packing," Zoey stood up and picked up her trash, throwing it away on her way toward the door.

"Yeah, um, I'll walk with you, alright?" Chase asked.

Zoey was quiet for a moment, "Sure."

The group said good-bye and Chase held the door open for Zoey as she walked out. For the first few moments they walked in silence. Finally Chase broke it and said, "So, I don't want things to be weird between us on this trip."

"Neither do I," Zoey said. Her tone was cold and she was walking in a strange, stiff way.

"I want to make the most of this trip. It might be the last time that we see each other for...who knows long."

"Right."

"And I don't want my relationship with Lauren get in the way with our friendship."

"I know you don't."

They were both quiet for awhile.

"You're not saying much," Chase said.

"Well, I don't have much to say," Zoey replied.

"Zoey, look, I know your upset that I didn't tell you about Lauren right away. I should have."

"Yeah, you should have. Do you realize how awkward it is to see my ex-boyfriend making out with some girl on a bench after we had only broken up for two weeks. Two weeks, Chase. You were that eager to move on?"

"I'm sorry, Zoey."

"Seriously Chase, you can't even wait for at least a month after we ended a two year relationship. And to be kissing in a park? I don't even think we kissed until our one month anniversary."

"I'm sorry," Chase said again. He seemed to have a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Me too," Zoey said muttered.

Chase looked at the clock on his cell phone,"Shoot it's four. I've gotta go meet-"

"Lauren. I got it. My dorm's right up here. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see ya,"Chase said. Zoey waved in a dismissive way and he turned around, making his way to Lauren's dorm.

* * *

Logan felt very uneasy that afternoon. There was only a couple more weeks of PCA, of Dana, and still after all these years of teasing her he had never truly told her how he felt. Why was it so easy to hit on other girls and go on all those dates when it was so hard to even try to ask her out seriously? Sure there was the occasional, "Wanna make out?" remark but Dana always blew it off. If only she knew how he felt about her. She was perhaps the only girl that he really had feelings for. The question was, were her feelings mutual?

* * *

A/N: Alright, if you are an older fan of my work, you might remember AMH&G-B. You may have been really ticked off when I quit writing it. You may have been especially angry when you saw that I deleted it. Well, I was thinking about and decided to re-write this story. There's kinda new plots. I'll be doing Dana and Logan too. As you can tell, Zoey and Chase went through a pretty messy break up. With the other characters, I have plans but choose not to say anything about those plans. 

I have made New Year's Resolutions on my fanfiction xanga. (URL listed on my profile page.) Read them and hold me to them.

Oh and if you remember this story can you please say something? I just want to know.

Please review, it makes my day. :)

Noelle


	2. The Night Before

**Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye**

**-Chapter Two-**

"Hey, how many swimming suits should I take?" Nicole asked Zoey the day before the trip, "Four or five?"

"I don't care Nicole," Zoey was silently packing her own things in her pink suitcase.

"I guess I'll take five. I'm accident prone when it comes to swimming suits, you know. There was the time when I lost my pink bottoms in the wash and then the time when I lost my top when I huge wave hit. That wasn't pleasant. So now I know to be prepared at the beach."

"That's wonderful," Zoey said sarcastically, sounding a little more like Dana than herself.

"Zoey, when are you gonna snap out of it?" Nicole said a little softer as she lightly touched her friend's shoulder.

"I don't know."

"Can you please just tell me what happened with Chase. I know you two broke up, but why? Did he break up with you? Did you break up with him? What?"

"It was mutual," Zoey said, finally.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess we fell out of love. Both of us. We-"

"Don't give me that," Nicole snapped, "You wouldn't be in such a bad mood all the time if you weren't still in love with him. You wouldn't be so upset about his new girlfriend."

"Nicole, I-I can't believe you just said that." Everyone had heard about Chase's new girlfriend, Lauren Seton, and how Zoey had seen them kissing in the park. News spreads fast at PCA.

"I'm sorry but that is what my mom and dad told me when they got divorced. 'We fell out of love', that was their excuse. I think it's deeper than that with them and I'm pretty sure it's deeper than that with you guys too," Nicole paused for a moment and took a deep breath to hide a small sob and muttered, "I need to get some air."

Zoey sighed as her friend left the room. Nicole had been so sensitive lately. Her parents told her that they were getting a divorce only six months ago and while she was fighting to keep it together, she was doing a really crappy job of pretending like it was fine. Her eyes were puffy from crying almost every day because she often went out to "get air" and in that time she would just cry and cry in the most private place she could find. She even quit chasing after boys. No one understood that. However, she was starting to get a little more like her old perky self. Zoey saw that in her conversation about the bathing suits and she started to feel a little bit bad for their argument.

Zoey closed her suitcase once she double checked her list of stuff to pack and shoved it off her bed. They had to wake up at five to get to the buses by six. Their plane would leave at 8:30 and they'd be in Hawaii around two in the afternoon. It would be a long flight and Zoey didn't even know who she would be sitting by. The airline assigned the seats. Mrs. Adams had warned them that they wouldn't be permitted to switch their seats.

* * *

Quinn and Mark sat comfortably on the couch in the girl's lounge, relaxing and watching ice skating historical figures on TV. They had packed for the trip weeks ago.Mark had his legs propped up on a stool while Quinn was laying sideways, her head on his lap. 

"John Adams has a spectacular throw jump," Mark said.

"Yes but Daniel Boone's haircutter is way better," Quinn replied.

"Sure," Mark said.

"I love you, baby," Quinn said.

"I love you too," Mark replied in his same monotone voice.

The couple smiled at each other and continued watching the figure skating historical figures.

* * *

Chase and Lauren walked along the shore of the Pacific Ocean together. It was a beautiful night. Lauren was a free spirited, fun girl. They had only been dating for a week but they had known each other since their sophomore year. They had always been good friends but now it felt like something more. Chase really liked Lauren. She dressed a little bit more different than other girls. She wasn't into labels or name brands and shopped a cheap resale shops. Her hair was wavy, mahogany brown and came down to her chest. Her nose was small, her eyes were bright blue, and her smile was what attracted Chase to her in the first place. She fit into his arms perfectly when he hugged her. It just felt right... 

"Hey, wanna dance?" Lauren asked suddenly.

"What?" Chase asked.

"I've always wanted to dance on the beach with a full moon a sky full of stars. We're on a beach, there's a full moon, and the sky is chalk full of stars. Wanna dance?" Lauren asked again.

"Um, the only thing missing is music..."

"Eh, who needs music?" Lauren asked, "Come on." She reached out for his hand.

Chase laughed, "You are truly unpredictable, Laur." He took her hand and put his other hand on Lauren's waist. The two started moving in a way that kinda looked like ballroom dancing. Skipping around the waves, stepping on each others toes, spinning each other. After two or three minutes went by Chase dipped her and then pulled her closer into his arms.

"That was great," Lauren said, "We pretty much stink at whatever dance that was but it was really fun."

Chase smiled,"Well, we probably don't stink at slow dancing."

Lauren smiled back and she put arms around Chase's neck. He held her close and placed his hands gently on her waist again.

"I'm really, really glad I met you Chase Matthews."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Lauren smiled.

"Well, I'm really, really glad I met you Lauren Seton."

The couple kissed for awhile and then Lauren laid her head peacefully on Chase's chest. They swayed to the sound of the waves hitting the shore. After about a half hour of this ritual, kissing and dancing, Chase finally looked at his cell phone and he stopped dancing.

"Shoot, Lauren, it's midnight."

"What?"

"Midnight, it's midnight."

"Oh shoot, my DA is going to kill me. And we have to wake up at like five. How am I going to ever wake up in the morning?" Lauren said frantically. It was actually the first time Chase had seen her freak out before so he knew this was bad. They ran back to PCA as fast as they could possibly go.

* * *

Chase entered his room quietly, hoping he wouldn't wake Logan and Michael as he did. But there was no point in being quiet. Logan and Michael were still awake. 

"Where've you been?" Michael asked.

"I told you he was probably out with Lauren," Logan told Michael.

Michael gave Logan a look, "Well? Were you?"

Chase sighed, "Yes..."

"Whatever man," Michael muttered angrily, "I'm going to bed."

Chase rolled his eyes and Logan turned off the lights. He didn't understand why Michael was so upset about him and Lauren. He knew as well as Chase and everyone else that he was over Zoey. They weren't right for each other. Now he had found Lauren and he was happy.Chase threw on a pair of pajamas and got into bed. It was 12:35 now and he knew he needed sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, I figured out that I really like writing this story. I've got big plans for it. Big plans. I'm gonna try to update at least once every five days. Thanks for all the reviews. Please make me happy and review this chapter. Thank you!!!! 


	3. Stuck In the Middle

**Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye**

**-Chapter Three-**

"Good morning everyone," Mr. Bender said from the front of the bus. It was 6:15 a.m. Most of the kids were extremely groggy and out of it and hardly responded to Mr. Bender's perky greeting. He had always been a morning person. "I have your plane tickets. Remember, I am not responsible for your seating arrangements and you are NOT allowed to switch unless two people agree on the switch and it doesn't get in the way of the flight attendants and their duties. And you may only switch seats, not rows. " Mr. Bender started passing out the tickets.

Lauren and Chase sat together. Lauren leaned her head on Chase's shoulder with her eyes closed and said, "I cannot believe how late I stayed up."

"When did you get to bed?" Chase asked.

"3:30. I had to do a whole other load of laundry and pack it all. Then I forgot that I wanted to take my camera but I didn't have any batteries so I searched all my stuff and Olivia's stuff for some batteries and finally I found some."

"Where?"

"In the pocket of my winter coat."

"But why do you have a winter coat in-"

"Mr. Matthews, Ms. Seton, your tickets," Mr. Bender threw Chase a funny look as he handed him their boarding passes.

"What seats do we have?" Lauren asked.

Chase looked at the tickets,"Um, I am in Seat 20A and you are...20C."

"Yea! We're close!" Lauren exclaimed. She kissed him quickly and then fell back on his shoulder,"Nighty, night."

* * *

"Zoey, where are you sitting on the plane?" Dana asked. 

"Um, 20B," Zoey read off the ticket, "Why?"

"I'm next to Logan. He's 25D and I'm 25E."

Zoey gave Dana a sympathetic look, "I am so sorry. Five hours of Logan. That's gonna stink."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll survive. Where's Nicole?"

"She's upset again. I wouldn't talk to her," Zoey said. Nicole was still being kinda isolated and somber even after she "got air".

"I wasn't planning on it. I was just wondering why everything was so quiet on here."

Zoey gave Dana a look, "I'm worried about her. She's been so down and upset. She doesn't even flirt with guys anymore."

"Well, at least she's being quiet."

Zoey rolled her eyes.

* * *

Nicole was sitting alone in the front of the bus, near Mr. Bender. She didn't feel like being near her friends. She just wanted to be able to wallow and be alone without anyone bothering her and asking what was wrong. The truth was, she couldn't pinpoint exactly what was wrong. Her parents got divorced six months ago, yes. Her parents were the cutest couple when she was growing up. They always did romantic things like, have dinner in a park at sunset or taking cruises and stuff. Nicole always wanted to have a boyfriend or husband like her dad and she always wanted to be so in love like her parents. But then it all fell apart... that was when Nicole stopped believing in love. 

She silently got out her ipod and listened to one of her new favorite songs called "God Laughs" by Delta Goodrem. It was like Delta had studied Nicole's thoughts for the past six months and wrote the song for her.

**When you come from a solid foundation  
It freaks you out when the ground starts shakin'  
And everything around you is breakin'  
Mom was goin' crazy together to keep it  
Dad's two lives he was keepin' it a secret  
When we found out we couldn't believe it**

**We're all walking on quicksand  
When we're busy makin' our plans, God laughs  
We're all walking on quicksand  
When we think that we understand, God laughs**

**I've been a sound board tryin' to be neutral,  
Born in the middle, it's hard to be useful,  
It's been hell, if i had to be truthful,  
Oh, When people grow apart  
And people can change  
But it leaves a lotta mess  
That someone's gotta clean up  
It happened here to the family that I love**

**And we're so stupid if we think we can control  
All the dark matter at the center of this black hole  
It's gonna pull us under if we don't let go**

"Mom was goin' crazy together to keep it, Dad's two lives he was keepin' it a secret..." A tear slid down Nicole's cheek whenever it would come to this part. Yes, it was only two months ago, actually, that Nicole had found out the worst part- her Dad was cheating on her Mom.

* * *

"Here we are, 30A and 30C," Chase said, "You get the window seat, I get the aisle seat, and some lucky person gets to sit in between us." 

"Yeah, I feel really sorry for whoever he or she is," Lauren raised her eyebrows with a playful smile. Lauren shoved her backpack in her overhead compartment, kept a small tote bag with her and slipped into the aisle seat. Chase sat down in his spot but didn't buckle his seat belt.

* * *

Nicole was in 22D. Once she got there Nicole saw that there was an extremely cute guy with red hair and green eyes in 22E. The old Nicole would have been squealing on the inside and would be jumping up and down with excitement. He was gourgeous. But the new Nicole was just happy that it wasn't someone she knew. Because then she would have to talk with him. 

"Hey," the guy said.

"Hi," Nicole said quietly, "I'm in 22D."

"Alright, here you go," he got up and said, "I am Nathan, what's your name?"

"Nicole. Nicole Bristow."

"Nice to meet you," Nathan smiled. Nicole just nodded

* * *

Dana was already seated when Logan came strutting down the aisle. 

"Hey, baby, did you miss me?" Logan asked as he sat next to her.

"You make me sick," Dana replied and she turned her head away from him, ready to fall asleep for most of the five hour plane ride.

* * *

22B, 23B, 24B. Zoey was walking down the aisle as quickly as she possible could. She was sure she'd see Chase or Lauren and that would make her have that awful sick feeling in her stomach that made her want to vomit all over the place. 25B, 26B, 27B. There was no sign of either of them yet. The feeling started creeping into her stomach slowly. It was as if her heart knew where she'd be sitting before her mind did. It was very strange.

28B, 29B, and 30B. Zoey stopped dead in her tracks and just stared. Lauren was in 30A and Chase was seated in 30C. They were laughing about something Chase just said and didn't notice Zoey, gaping at them. _You have GOT to be kidding me_, Zoey thought inwardly.

Chase finally looked up and gave her a sort of, half smile. "Hi."

Lauren's laughter stopped when she saw Zoey but then she smiled and said, "Oh, hey Zoey."

Zoey tried to smile back but she couldn't bring herself to do it, "Um... hi. I'm in 30B."

Chase's half smile dropped off his face instantly,"Oh...well, I-I guess I'll get of your way." He got up and Zoey sat down next to Lauren. She pulled out her book, and shoved her bag underneath the seat in front of her. Chase sat down again in his seat, only now he buckled his seatbelt. Lauren smiled at Chase and shrugged her shoulders as if to say, "Oh well." Chase smiled back. Zoey opened her book and tried to read it but she kept reading the same line over and over again. She couldn't concentrate at all with Chase and Lauren in between her. They kept talking to each other and laughing. It made Zoey want to smack both of them while vomiting all over the place.

"Um," Zoey started, "I could switch spots with either of you if you want."

"That's great," Lauren said, "Thank you."

All three of them got out. Lauren and Zoey grabbed her stuff.

"So, um, how do we want to do this?" Chase asked.

"I could take 30B," Lauren said, "You can keep your seat and Zoey could have mine."

"Fine by me," Zoey said. She took the seat by the window and then Lauren and Chase followed. As soon as they were all settled the captain spoke over the intercom.

"Alright, folks we're just about ready for take off. So fasten your seat belts and please stow all electronic devices until we reach a high altitude. Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I like writing this story alot. My Finals are next week but fortunatly for you guys 4 out of 7 of my classes are blow off classes and I have A's in . That is what happens when you are a senior with most of your credits.

I'm curious, how many of you believe in God? You don't have to review with the answer but you can PM me. I am just wondering.


	4. Still In Love

**Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye**

**-Chapter Four-**

"So, where are you from, Nicole?" Nathan asked.

"A small town in Kansas," Nicole answered without even looking at him.

"That's nice. I've never been to Kansas but I've wanted to go ever since I saw The Wizard of Oz."

When Nicole didn't reply but Nathan went on, "I'm from South Dakota. I live in Keystone, near Mt. Rushmore."

Finally Nicole answered. She didn't want Nathan to think she was being impolite, "Oh really? The mountains with all the old dead guy's face carved into it."

"Um, yeah," Nathan laughed lightly, "Good wording."

"Well, I don't remember who's face were carved in them," Nicole shrugged.

"It was the faces of four of our most famous presidents. George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt, and Abraham Lincoln."

"Ohhh." Nicole said quietly. Then without even thinking she blurted out, "I used to have a crush on Abraham Lincoln when I was like, five."

Nathan started laughing, "That' cute.What happened when you found out that he died about 400 years ago?"

"I didn't take it too hard. I think I was in love with James Madison by then. I guess I had a thing for old, dead guys back then. I was a weird child, I guess." Nicole rambled.

Nathan laughed again, "Well, at least you had an interesting childhood."

Slowly Nathan roused Nicole back to her normal self, kinda. At least she was talking.

* * *

As weird as it was, Chase felt comfortable with Lauren next to him...and Zoey next to her. She was gazing out the window, not paying much attention to him and Lauren. That made him feel a little bit better. A little bit. 

"Chase," Lauren looked up at him with her huge blue eyes.

"What is it?"

"I feel weird," she whispered in his ear.

"Why?"

"I feel very uncomfortable. I mean, you and Zoey dated for a really long time and I-"

"Laur, it's alright. We're broken up. I didn't break her heart. She didn't break mine. It was mutual. We both wanted out of the relationship," Chase whispered back, praying that Zoey didn't hear him even though what he said was true.

* * *

Dana fell asleep against the plane window. Logan couldn't help but stare. She was really...beautiful. Especially when she was sleeping. It was the rare time that she wasn't wearing a scowl on her face. 

A flight attendent walked by and without even thinking it through, Logan stopped her.

"Yes?" the woman asked, wearing a painted smile. She was older, with graying curls that framed her round face. "Can I help you with something?"

"Um, yeah. Do you have a blanket and pillow, maybe?" Logan pointed to the soundly snoozing Dana.

"Sure. It's so nice to see a young man care so much about his girlfriend." The flight attendent reached into an overhead compartment and pulled out a brown blanket that looked like it had seen its better days and a dark blue pillow.

"Um, no, she isn't my girlfriend. She's just, um, a friend," Logan was sweating as he stumbled over his words.

"Okay," The flight attendent smiled a little too big. It looked like she was trying to stifle a little laugh and then handed him the pillow and blanket.

"Thanks," Logan said.

"Your welcome." The flight attendent walked away.

Logan looked back at Dana and spread the blanket across her. He gently lifted her head and placed the pillow underneath it. Before he looked away he could swear he saw her smile.

* * *

The plane was quiet and there was nothing else that was really interesting Zoey wanted to look at out the window. She shut the blinds of the window and leaned back in her seat. 

Chase and Lauren were sleeping now. Lauren's head was on his shoulder and Chase's head was on her shoulder. They both were peacefully sleeping. It was really about time. They had talked for most of the departure in hushed tones. As Zoey kept her eyes fixed on Chase and Lauren, tears welled up in Zoey's eyes. They were the tears that she had been fighting off for about a month now. They kept rolling down her face as she just stared at her the boy that she had loved for all those years hold Lauren as he once held her. It was so incredibly unreal. It was like a nightmare or something.

Chase was the best friend she had ever had. Dating each other was the worst possible thing they could have done. It had gone so well for so long...almost two years. They were best friends and they really loved each other. But after awhile something had changed between them. Chase had started become more distant and not as attentive to Zoey as he once was. Zoey noticed it but never spoke up. Slowly they slipped apart until finally they talked it all out on one Saturday afternoon. They both aggreed it wasn't working out anymore and went their seperate ways.

The only difference was Chase didn't want to be with Zoey anymore at all and Zoey didn't want to feel like she did anymore, unappreciated, unloved, and not special anymore. She just wanted her best friend back...but he wasn't the same guy anymore. The old Chase would never want to break her heart, but he did. The worst part was, she was still in love with him.

The low hum of the plane's motor slowly brought Zoey into sleep, dreaming of Chase.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, finals are finally over and I can focus on my stories again! Yea!**

**It's really easy for me to write this story. It might be my main focus for awhile.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**NoelleJoi**


	5. Arrival

**Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye**

**-Chapter Five-**

See I'm circling these patterns  
Living out of memories  
I'm still a long way from accepting it  
That there's just no you and me

But if I still believe you love me  
Maybe I'll survive  
So I tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times  
And if it's alright  
I'll still be loving you  
'Cause I can't break it to my heart

"Alright, folks, we're about twenty minutes from the Honolulu Airport. It's eighty degrees with partly cloudy Sky's and it is 11:30 Honolulu time. We hope you enjoyed riding with AirDream Airlines and hope you choose us in your next traveling choice. Fasten your seat belts and please stow your electronic devices."

The sound of the captain's voice woke Zoey up. She has been listening to a song called "I Can't Break It To My Heart." The lyrics went perfectly on how she had been feeling the past few months.

"We're almost there," Lauren smiled at Chase.

Chase smiled back, "I know."

"What are you wanting to do the most in Hawaii?" Lauren asked Zoey.

Caught off guard, Zoey replied, "Um, I don't know. I guess I just want to hang out at the beach or maybe dolphin watch. I don't know. How about you?"

"I guess we'll just play it by ear," Lauren said, grabbing Chase's hand. Zoey looked at Chase's green eyes. She knew those eyes as if they were her own after gazing into them for so many years. It was his unique emerald colored eyes and his crooked smile that first attracted her to him. That and his clumsiness.

"Yeah, I don't really care. As long as we have fun doing whatever we're doing," Chase said, "Zoey, I'm gonna want to hang out with you some time during this trip. I hope you know that."

"Oh," was all Zoey could manage to stutter. She didn't agree to it. She had no desire to spend time with him because even at the mention of his name, her heart broke all over again.

"We can take a walk or something," Chase said, "We need to talk a little more, I think."

"Oh," Zoey said again, "I guess."

"How about tonight?" Chase asked.

Zoey looked at Chase. He was wearing on oddly serious look on her face. Lauren smiled a small smile at her and nodded.

"Um, okay. What time?"

"Seven?"

"Sure."

_How am I supposed to pretend that I don't care anymore? How am I supposed to forget how he used to be mine? How am I supposed to look at him and her together and not want to bawl my eyes out? _

_How am I going to fall out of love with him?_

* * *

Nicole and Nathan had talked the whole plane ride to Hawaii. She told him about her parent's divorce and he didn't say anything generic or expected. He just listened and she could tell that he felt really awful to know what she was going through. After she talked herself out he said quietly, "Nicole, divorce wasn't supposed to happen. It was meant for people to marry and stay together until they die. It's what I believe. When I fall in love I want it to be forever." 

It took Nicole's breath away when he said it. That was probably the most adorable thing she had ever heard a guy say. Most guys were only after one thing. Nathan didn't act like that.

After he said that she asked if he ever had a girlfriend and he told her no. It kinda shocked Nicole. He was so adorable and incredibly sweet."How could you not have a girlfriend?" Nicole asked. He said he was saving himself for one woman. Nicole thought that was a good idea and decided she would also quit fawning over every boy in sight and dating all the time until she was ready to get married. She was ready to grow up and focus on her future.

"So, it was really nice talking to you Nicole Bristow."

"You too, Nathan Freeman."

"We should hang out once we get there."

"Defiantly. I think you might like my friends. Maybe you can hang out with us."

"Yeah, they sound like nice people," Nathan smiled.

"They are. They really are," Nicole smiled back.

The plane hit the ground with a few bumps and slowed down to the gate.

* * *

"Alright everyone," Mrs. Adams called to the rowdy teenagers, "Attention please. I need your attention." 

After a few moments the kids finally put their full attention to Sarah Adams, "Okay, welcome to Hawaii. I have a schedule pf events and the room assignments. You don't have to do everything on the schedule but the events marked with a X are mandatory."

Mr. Bender and a woman named Mrs. Kat Dearborn passed out the room assignments and the schedule.

**Monday June 1st**

**X 12:00 p.m. Bus ride to Kamuela. Check-in at the Mauna Kea Beach Hotel**

**X 1:30 p.m. Lunch**

**2:30 p.m. Whale-Watching Catamaran Cruise**

**4:30 p.m. Water Activities**

**X 6:00 p.m. Dinner**

**8:00 Horseback Riding at Sunset**

**X 12:00 a.m. LIGHTS OUT!**

**Tuesday June 2nd**

**X 8:00 a.m. Breakfast**

**9:00 a.m. Trip To Mauna Kea Volcano (That group will eat lunch in that area. It takes a whole day to go to Mauna Kea.) Or Dolphin Discoveries. **

**X12:00 p.m. Lunch**

**X6:00 p.m. Dinner**

**X12:00 a.m. LIGHTS OUT!**

**Wedensday June 3rd**

**X8:00 a.m. Breakfast**

**9:00 Kumanu Boat Tours (Lunch on board) **

**X12:00 p.m. Lunch**

**X6:00 p.m. Dinner**

**8:00 p.m. Royal Kona Resort Luau**

**12:00 a.m. LIGHTS OUT!**

**Thursday June 4th**

**X8:00 a.m. Breakfast **

**X12:00 p.m. Lunch**

**X6:00 p.m. Dinner**

**7:00 Fireside Aloha Dance (on the beach) **

**Friday June 5th **

**X 6:00 a.m. Breakfast**

**X 7:00 a.m. Depart for Home

* * *

**Dana read over the schedule a few times. None of the optional events sounded very appealing to her. She also didn't like the idea of having to wake up every morning at eight for breakfast. At least the plane ride was over. She slept through most of it and when she woke up there was a blanket over her. She had looked at Logan with a questioning look and held up the blanket. Logan nodded, "You looked cold."

Dana actually smiled, "Well, um, thanks. I guess."

"Yeah," was all Logan think to reply with.

Dana continued to think about him. Sure, he was a self-absorbed, egotistical jerk but...

"Dana, come with me," Michael said. And he grabbed her by the arm, dragging her to an isolated area with a few seats where Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, Chase, and Logan sat.

"What are you doing?" Dana asked.

"Sit," Michael demanded.

Dana sat next to Chase, who was sitting with his left leg perched on his right knee. His arms were crossed and he looked irritated. Automatically she looked at Zoey who was on the edge of her seat, her chin in her fists, looking extremely uncomfortable. Nicole was more relaxed and even looked happier than she had been in a long time. Quinn looked like she always did, thoughtful, like she was thinking up a whole new invention. When Dana looked at Logan she was surprised to see him staring at her. Once she caught his eye he turned away quickly.

"Alright, we're all here," Michael stated, "We need to talk."

"What is this Michael?" Chase asked.

"It is our last few days together and we're on a beautiful island. We need to break this awkwardness and hang out with each other again. I don't know about you guys but regardless of all the crap we've been through I would like for us to at least all leave on good terms. I want things back to normal."

Dana knew Michael's speech was mainly addressed toward Zoey and Chase. It seemed like he was taking it harder than Chase and Zoey.

"I agree with you, Michael," Nicole said, "We need to spend time together."

"Fine," Chase said, "But if I spend every minute with you guys Lauren's going to want to hang out with us too."

Zoey looked at him, pain in her brown eyes, "I think Michael's right. As for me, I don't care if Lauren hangs out with us. I really don't care anymore."

"Alright..." Michael's tone was less intense, "Is everyone cool with that?"

Dana nodded, Logan shrugged, Quinn nodded and Nicole spoke up, "Um, sure, but is it alright if Nathan hangs out with us too?"

"Who's Nathan?" Michael asked.

"The guy I sat next to on the plane. He's really nice."

Michael sighed, "Why not?"

"Where's everyone's rooms?" Quinn spoke up.

"I'm in 115," Dana said.

"112," Zoey muttered as she stared out the diamond pattern in the carpet.

"I've got room 112 also," Nicole smiled at Zoey. Zoey forced herself to smile at her friend. She was in the worst mood.

"153," Logan said.

"140," Chase said.

"I'm in 140 too," Michael said.

"Okay, and I'm in 115 with Dana."

Mrs. Adams approached the group, "Guys, it's time for us to get on the bus."

Quickly the friends followed Mrs. Adams. Lauren found Chase and walked with him. "What room are you in again?"

"I'm in 112, why?" Lauren told him.

"No reason."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so if you haven't heard I'll be on CallMeMaddy's new radio show at five pacific. The link is on my profile.

I love writing this story.

Noelle Joi.


	6. So Close

**Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye**

-Chapter 6-

Zoey made her way to room 112 by herself. She walked ahead of her friends, who were still marveling over the fancy lobby of their hotel. When she finally reached it and opened the door with her key card she was greeted with the picture of a comfortable floral bed and a patio with an outstanding ocean view. Zoey flopped on one of the beds. She didn't feel like doing anything else but sleeping. And she did...for awhile.

About a half hour later she heard voices and finally her brown eyes fluttered open. She sat up and saw Nicole and a girl never met before. She had curly brown hair, black framed glasses, and a tiny figure.

"Hi," Zoey said to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Olivia." The girls smiled at each other, "You two know each other, right?" Olivia pointed toward Nicole and Zoey.

"Yeah, we're roommates," Nicole said.

"My roommate should be here in a few minutes. She's probably with her boyfriend."

"Oh," Zoey got up and started unpacking her suitcase in one of the dressers.

"Hi, Olivia," another female voice spoke with a quiet slam of the door, "I kinda got lost. Don't ask how I can get lost in a hotel with a straight hallway and signs all over the place. I don't know how I do it."

Zoey turned around to see the girl she would be rooming with for 5 days.

"Hey Lauren," Zoey smiled.

"Oh, hi Zoey. We're roommates, huh?"

"I guess."

"Great! This should be fun," Lauren flipped her reddish brown waves out of her blue eyes and smiled a genuine smile.

"Yeah..." Zoey said.

"So, I guess we're meeting the guys at two after lunch over at the beach," Nicole said, "I asked Nathan to come and he said alright. Lauren do you know if your going with Chase?"

"Oh, um, I don't know. I think I might take a shower after lunch but I'll meet up with you guys later," Lauren said.

"Oh, OK," Nicole shrugged. Zoey let out a deep breath, not knowing whether to feel relieved that Lauren wouldn't be there or to be upset that Nicole was acting all friendly to her.

"Oops, it's 1:15. We better go meet the group for lunch in the picnic area," Olivia said, looking at her watch.

"You guys go ahead," Zoey said, "I've gotta take care of something."

"Are you sure?" Nicole tilted her head, in a questioning manner, unsure if her friend was OK or not.

"I'm positive. I just have to...do something."

"OK," Nicole shrugged and walked out the door with Olivia and Lauren.

Once the door was shut Zoey flopped on the bed and waited a few minutes. _This is gonna be wonderful_.

* * *

The day went on. Just like Michael wanted the gang spent every waking minute together. They headed down to the shore and Michael started a volleyball game. Dana, Logan, Zoey, Mark, and Quinn and were on one team and Chase, Lauren, Nathan, Michael, and Nicole were on the other. Lauren, fresh out of the shower, wore a pink tank top and white shorts, she was awesome at volleyball, scoring most of the her team's points. Zoey was the best on her team. The two girls often ended up hitting the ball to each other until Lauren spiked the ball and it hit Zoey right in the face, knocking her down into the sand. 

"Zoey!" Quinn, Logan, and Dana rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" Quinn asked.

"I- um yeah, but-" Zoey held her hand over her nose, "My nose is bleeding."

Lauren stood there staring, feeling awful and helpless, "I'm so sorry Zoey!"

"It's um, it's-"

Logan picked Zoey up and said, "Here, I'll take you over to the first aid station."

"Logan! I can walk!"

"No you can't. I've got you."

Oh how humiliating, Zoey thought, annoyed with Logan, who was suddenly acting so protective of her. He never cared before.

* * *

After Zoey left the volleyball game kinda ended. Everyone went their separate ways on the beach. Nicole, Nathan, and Michael were playing a weird card game. Zoey and Lauren were walking and talking on the shore. Quinn was building a huge sand castle while Mark assisted. Logan spotted Dana sitting in a beach chair facing the ocean, looking kinda deep in thought. Logan grabbed a chair and asked, "Hey, room for one more?" 

Dana looked like she was seriously debating in her head. Finally she said, "I guess."

"You look deep in thought. What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know," Dana sighed, "I guess I'm just worried."

"About?" Logan asked.

"The future. NYU. I don't know if I'll survive. I'm terrified of failing."

"Dana Cruz? Terrified? I am full of shock!" Logan made an O with his lips.

"Shut up, you know I guess I'm not always as tough as make myself out to be. I do get scared sometimes. I'm afraid of leaving PCA, leaving everything and everyone I know."

"You aren't alone in that. I know I always try to act like I don't care... I do. The future scares the crap out of me," Logan said.

"Oh," Dana was quiet for a moment, "So I guess we DO have something in common. We both act like we're tough, like we don't care."

"While we're just as freaked as everyone else, " Logan finished for her.

"Yeah," Dana said.

The two looked at each other for awhile. Logan had the courage to do it. The moment seemed there. He brought his mouth closer to hers. She didn't back away for awhile but then all of a sudden she stood up, "Hey, um, I'm gonna go get a soda. Do you want anything?"

"Um, sure, a coke would be cool."

"I- uh, I'll be right back."

Logan sighed and leaned back in his chair. So close.

* * *

A/N: I have nothing to say. I was gonna quit but figured it would be uncool to leave stories hanging. 


	7. Stanford

**A/N: Last Chapter when I sad Zoey and Lauren were walking and talking by the beach I meant Chase and Lauren...Yeah, I re-read that and figured out I need to read over my chapters more often before I post them. **

* * *

**Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye**

**-Chapter 7-**

Dana made her way to the Coca Cola machine. Her hand was shaking so hard that she couldn't get her dollar bill in the machine. What is wrong with me? She thought to herself. Dana wanted to kiss Logan... she always had. It was just so bizarre. It was Logan. He was stubborn, annoying, conceited, and everything else Dana had always despised. But now...something had changed. She was uncertain but, Dana figured out that she just might of developed feelings for Logan Reese.

* * *

The first aid guy, Mike, advised Zoey to pinch all the soft parts of her nose together between her thumb and index finger until it stopped bleeding and handed her an ice pack. After 20 minutes the bleeding finally stopped but her nose still hurt. Zoey caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror and her nose was beet red. It looked like she had a bad sunburn. 

Zoey decided not to go back to play volleyball with her friends. Michael would be upset with her but she didn't really care anymore. Seeing Chase and Lauren together was just too much for her to take. It was 2:20. She could still go on the Whale Watching cruise if she hurried.

* * *

"I won again!" Nicole raised her fists in victory and smiled at the boys. Michael smiled at her. It was good to see her happy again. She had been so down in the dumps lately but today it was like she was a completely different person. She was the happiest he had ever seen her, even happier than the time she went out with Matt Johnson. 

"Alright, I officially quit," Nathan threw his cards on the red and black plaid blanket they had spread out, "I stink at card games."

"Come on, one more game?" Nicole pleaded.

"I'm up for one more if you are," Michael said to Nathan.

"Fine," Nathan said, than with a mischievous look in his eyes, he added, "If you go horseback riding with me tonight."

"Now, come on, I just told you on the plane that I hate horses," Nicole said.

"Yeah, but its never too late to conquer one's fears," Nathan said.

Nicole thought for a moment and then finally said, "Fine."

"Okay, then. One more game," Nathan grinned.

* * *

"I feel awful for hitting Zoey with that volleyball," Lauren said, running her feet though the clear water. 

"I know you do," Chase said and then quickly changed the subject, "You know what I think sucks?"

"What is that?" Lauren asked, her beautiful air dried hair was blowing in the wind.

"In a few days we're going back to PCA. In a week or so we won't see each other anymore."

"That does suck," Lauren said, "I feel gypped. I waited for a year to date you and now it's almost over."

"You waited a year?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I never really flirted with you or anything 'cause you were with Zoey but I think I fell for you the first day of class when you smiled at me," Lauren said, she slipped her hand in his and they walked in silence for awhile. Chase didn't want to say it but he fell for her the first day of class also. That would be totally inappropriate to say though, considering he WAS with Zoey then.

"So, do you want to keep things going during the summer? I'm going to Stanford, you're going to Yale. That's not exactly right around the corner."

"Um, there's something I haven't told you."

"What's that?" Chase asked.

"I decided to go to Stanford instead of Yale."

"What? When?" Chase asked, both shocked and excited.

"In April, actually. Yale is closer to home but I really want to go to Stanford. It seems like it's my best option."

"So we don't actually have to separate or do a long distance thing," Chase stated.

"Nope," Lauren shook her head and then Chase picked her up and swung her around. Lauren bust with laughter and he kissed her.

"This makes me so much more excited for college, now," Chase said.

"I know."

"Why'd you wait so long to tell me?"

"I don't know. I haven't really told anyone but my parents and Olivia is going to be so upset that I'm not going to Yale with her. I want to break it to her easy."

"I'd say don't put it off," Chase said.

"You're right, I guess. I should tell her. Tonight."

"Yeah," Chase agreed.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter for this story. Reviews are lovely. They make me happy and feel inspired to write. I really don't mean to complain but so many people read this and favorite it. Can you please just do me the favor of reviewing, even if you think I suck???? PLEASE! Great, now I'm complaining AND whining. 


	8. Recall

**Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye**

**-Chapter 8****-**

The whale watching cruise gave Zoey the chance to be alone and write in her journal. It was a thick black book that Zoey started in August of last year. She was almost done with it. Part of her wanted to rip the pages out and shred them. They were all memories of Chase. But Zoey knew that if she did destroy it she would be mad at herself when she looked back. They weren't all bad memories. When the saw each other for the first time after the end of their junior year was a good memory. Random dates and cute things that Chase did for her were good memories. But prom, prom was not a good memory. Even though Zoey knew she would regret it, she looked back to April 15, the night after prom when Zoey recorded everything that happened.

* * *

_Senior Prom- I think the anticipation and preparation of my senior Prom was more fun than the Prom itself. Let me start from the beginning. Nicole, Dana, and I got ready during the day. My hair was done in a salon. I had an up-do done. It's really hard to explain how the girl did it but it looked amazing...if I do say so myself. Nicole did my makeup and I had a purple halter dress with silk on the top and really poofy darker purple on the bottom. I really felt beautiful. _

_Chase was in a tuxedo and yellow shirt underneath. He gave me a yellow corsage. We laughed when he put the flower on my wrist. It didn't match at all. We didn't match. "I thought you told me you had bought a yellow dress," he said. I couldn't figure out how a boy could get yellow and purple mixed up. We just laughed it off and got in the limo that Logan had ordered. He was going out with Chelsea Dompkins and Dana was going with Wilson Pierce. (I could feel the tension between the four of them. I don't know why they don't just date and get it over with. Time is running out and we're all going to be going off to separate colleges soon. What are they waiting for?) Nicole and Michael went together as friends. They've gotten pretty close over the years. _

_The room that the prom was in was beautiful. There was white linens on the tables. The carpet was a deep red and there were golden chandeliers all over. It kinda reminded me of the ballroom that Belle and Beast danced in on "Beauty and the Beast". The comparison ended there though. Everyone was dancing, some in raunchier ways than others. Our group found our table, number 36, and we ate dinner. Chase's friend Lauren and her date, Scott were with us. Lauren is in Chase's English class. She's really tall, really skinny, and incredibly beautiful. Her hair was long, and her brown hair was curled and relaxed to her chest. She wore a pastel yellow dress with golden trim. Again, I'm awful at explaining things in detail, but trust me- she looked amazing. _

_"Hey Zoey, what's with the yellow flower?" Michael asked me as we were eating our Chicken marsala. _

_"Yeah it doesn't match at all," Nicole added. _

_"Chase thought I told him I got a yellow dress. I'm still trying to figure out how he mixed yellow up with purple."_

_Scott looked at Lauren and said, "Hey, that almost matches your dress."_

_Lauren looked down at her dress and than my flower, "Hey, you're right!__ It does! And my white corsage matches a lot better to your dress than mine." _

_"That's irony for you," I said with a shrug and then turned to look at Chase. His face had turned a deep shade of red. _

_A slow song came on. I asked Chase if he wanted to dance. He argued a bit like he always does and than he finally gave in. I don't understand the point of going to a dance if you don't like dancing. "Far Away" was playing by Nickleback. _

_Chase and I walked onto the dance floor hand in hand and he pulled me close to him. We danced to the song in silence. Something was different about him, I figured it out in the middle of the song. He was looking around the room, like he was looking for someone. When I got sick of waiting for him to look at ME, I just laid my head on his shoulder for the duration of the song. Another slow song came on but Chase wanted to finish his chicken back at the table. I regretfully followed. One of my favorite songs was playing,- Lifehouse's "You and Me." When I told him this he didn't seem to care, either that or he didn't hear me. Lauren said something and he was cracking up. They talked alot. Scott and I looked at each other and didn't really know what to do. Our dates were ignoring us. _

_An hour or so later it came time for Dean Rivers to announce the Prom King and Queen. Logan, Ryan Morris, Danny Edwards, and Chase had been nominated for King and Rebbecca, Selina Vasquez, Mallorie Quincy, Lauren, and I were voted for Queen. Logan was all ready to accept his crown, so sure that he was the most popular guy in the senior class. _

_"And the 2009 Prom King is..." Dean Rivers paused for dramatic effect. It worked. I was holding my breath, thinking, come on Chase! "Chase Matthews. Come on up here Chase."_

_I squealed with delight and clapped until it felt like my hands were going to fall off. Logan looked as if he was going to pass out. Dana, Nicole, Michael, and Lauren all looked at Chase with huge smiles on their faces as he made his way up to the stage. I think he may have been more shocked than I was. _

_Dean River's assistant principal Ms. Taylor, placed the crown on his head and he smiled in my direction. I smiled back at him and waved. He didn't wave back, he must have been too nervous. _

_"The Class of 2009's Prom Queen is," There was that pause again. I swore if he said Rebecca I would punch someone/something. Nicole looked at me and grinned. "It's SO you, Zoe. It's SO you," she said. I just smiled and shook my head even though I knew that it probably would be me. Everyone knows that Chase and I have been going out for 2 years now. If they chose Chase, they probably chose me. _

_"Lauren Brown," Dean Rivers said. My eyes shot to Lauren and I didn't realize it, but my mouth had dropped open. After a few seconds of gaping at Lauren like a moron I regained my composure and smiled at her. She walked up to the stage and Ms. Taylor placed a beautiful silver tiara on her head. _

_"Now, the traditional King and Queen dance. Chase, Lauren, the dance floor is yours." Everyone parted and made room for them as the song "From This Moment" by Shania Twain & Bryan White- the song that was playing during OUR first dance ever. I found a spot closer to the dance floor and watched them dance to OUR song. He was gazing into her eyes. She had his arms around his neck and his hands were on his waist. The closer they got to each other, the more I wanted to punch her in the face. After four minutes and some odd seconds the song ended and then it happened, Chase kissed Lauren on the cheek and they separated. He ran into me as he left the dance floor. I glared at him and he was all like, "What???" _

_I shook my head at him and grunted. He still looked confused. I think that made me more angry than if he would have been guilty. He had to have known. But he didn't. _

_The rest of the night was a blur. Chase and Lauren danced three more times. Fast songs included. I wanted to punch her. I wanted to kill her. I wanted to commit some kind of act of violence. _

_But I didn't. I just cried in the bathroom. I'm not speaking to Chase right now. He doesn't even know I'm not speaking with him. He and Lauren had a project to do for English so he's been gone all day. I feel sick thinking about last night. _

_I think I'm losing him. **

* * *

**_

Zoey skipped the next thirty pages leading up to their break up and went to a fresh page in her journal. The written version of that night still brought tears and the same sick feeling back. Zoey sighed, fought the fresh tears that threatened her eyes, and began to write.

**

* * *

A/N: That deserved it's own page.**


	9. Sunset

**Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye**

**-Chapter 9-**

Dinner rolled around fast. Everyone made their way to the dining area. There were hot dogs and hamburgers with fries, chips, and fresh vegetables. It wasn't the most festive food for Hawaii but it was good. Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Michael, Lauren, Nathan, Logan, and Dana all sat at picnic bench together.

"Hey, Zoe, do you want to take a walk after dinner?" Chase asked.

Zoey sucked in a deep breath and replied, "I can't, Chase. I'm going on the sunset horseback riding thing and I have to get a shower in before that."

"I'll go with you, then," Chase replied.

"Whatever," Zoey stood up and threw away her trash.

Chase watched after her as she walked away. Lauren turned to him and said, "Hey that sounds like fun!"

"What?" Chase asked.

"Watching the sunset from the back of a large animal," Lauren said.

"Oh," Chase said. Suddenly he realized the meaning behind her words, "Did you want to come with?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Lauren said, laughter in her eyes, "What time does it start, again?"

Chase pulled out his schedule, "Ahhh...eight o'clock by the stables."

"Let's see, it's seven now. I'm gonna go head back to the room to change and relax. Meet me by my room at 7:30?"

"Sure," Chase nodded. One by one his friends left to do something. Chase stayed at the picnic table, staring at the Hawaiin sky. The sun was beginning to plummet down.

"Hey buddy, ya wanna buy a corn dog?" A random guy with a mustache approaced him, holding an armful of corn dogs and a bottle of mustard.

"Um...no?" Chase said.

"It's only a buck fifty," the corn dog guy said.

"I said no."

"These aren't just any corn dogs..." the man started.

"Oh my gosh! If I buy one, will you leave me alone?!" Chase asked, anger rising up in him.

The corn dog guy nodded. Chase pulled out his wallet, a ton of pictures and dollar bills were scattered on the table due to the fact that Chase had so much stuff in it. He gave the man two dollars, told him to keep the change, and set the corn dog down on the table. One by one he picked up pictures and slid them back into his wallet. He stopped when he saw one of them. It was from his first year at PCA. He and Zoey were at the beach. Her head lay on his shoulder, laying. He was looking down at her smiling.

For a minute Chase got lost in the picture. On the back, Zoey had written something.

_Dear Chase,_

_It's been so good getting to know you here at PCA. I can't imagine my boarding school life without you. It's been great so far and I'm looking forward to four more years hanging out with you. See you soon!_

_Zoey_

Chase re-read it. He had forgotten about the picture and the note. It was weird. For a minute he was brought back to those days. And then he looked up at the sky and the beautiful scenery around him.

Everything was different now.

* * *

Lauren walked into her room 112. It was quiet except for the shower that was running. Zoey was probaly in there like she said. Lauren changed into dark washed blue jeans and a light white sweater. Her hair was dried by the sun and curling like crazy, which was quite attractive on her. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She had Chase. 

The shower stopped suddenly. That brought Zoey back to Lauren's mind. Even though part of her was happy that she and Chase were together, another part of her felt a little bad for Zoey. Lauren could read emotions easily and she could tell that Zoey was upset over the break-up...and the new love that Chase had found.

"Hi," Zoey came out, her hair wet, and in a white robe.

"Hello," Lauren replied quietly.

"I just need to grab a change of clothes," Zoey grabbed a pair of shorts and red and white striped t-shirt.

"Alright," Lauren said. She wanted to say something, but refrained.

* * *

"Dana," Logan knocked on her her room in the hotel, "I want to talk to you." 

A minute or so later, Dana appeared. "What is it?"

"Were you planning on doing anything tonight?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to hang out with you tonight...alone."

Dana stared at Logan. The expression on his face told her that he was sincere. "Logan..."

"Dana, please, I swear this isn't a joke or anything. I've realized that I've fallen for you and it's making me insane. Just give me a chance, "Logan felt pathetic. He never pictured himself begging for a date with Dana Cruz.

Dana continued to stare at him and then replied, "Fine."

"We could go see a movie or something. Or just explore parts of the Island."

"Exploring sounds fun," Dana said.

"Ok."

"Give me ten minutes," Dana said, and with that she shut the door.

* * *

At about 7:27 p.m. Chase knocked on the door. He was early and chances were, Lauren would be late as she usually was. 

"Who is it?" Lauren asked.

"It's Chase."

"Come in."

"I can't, the door's locked."

"Oh, that's right," Lauren opened the door for Chase. He hadn't changed clothes and had a bit of mustard on his shirt from dinner. His hair was wind blown and wild. Lauren kissed him hello anyway. This kiss was a bit stiff and not as passionate as others.

"You ok?" Lauren asked.

"I'm fine," Chase replied, "Are you ready to go?" He remained in the doorway.

"No, I've gotta got to the bathroom. Come on in and sit down while you wait."

"I don't think that's such a good..." Chase started to protest but was too late. Lauren was already dragging him into the room. Nathan and Nicole were sitting at a table playing a card game called Rummy. Zoey was on her bed watching them. Chase sat on the couch praying Zoey wouldn't notice him but she looked at him almost immediatly.

"Hey," Chase said.

"Hi, Chase," Zoey replied quietly.

"Ready to go ride horses?"

"Yep," Zoey said.

The conversation ended there. About ten minutes later Lauren walked out from the bathroom. By then Chase was leaning his head against the wall, agitated with Nicole screaming every other second about something. Nathan didn't seem annoyed though, he just laughed. Zoey kept watching with a smile but made not much as a peep.

"Ready to go?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah," Chase replied. With a bit of hesitation he said, "Zoey, Nicole, Nathan, want to walk with us to the stables?"

"Sure," Nicole said, "And...I WIN!"

Nathan just laughed and walked with her to the door.

"Coming Zoe?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Zoey turned the tv off and followed him out the door.

* * *

Logan and Dana walked in silence on a hidden trail for hours. Logan wasn't saying much so Dana just looked around at the nature. Even though she wasn't that into nature and the beauty of trees, this trail was different than others she had been on. It was as if they walked into a whole other world. It was as if they were the only ones in it...

* * *

The line for horseback riding was pretty long. Only two could go at a time, there was only six horses, and there was twenty people in line ahead of Chase, Lauren, Zoey, Michael, Nathan, and Nicole. 

"Next," A man called out, "Come on I don't have all night. The first two people in line get up here. You, kid with the busy hair and girl with the long blond hair. Get up here." The man was pointing at Chase and Zoey, who didn't realize they were standing next to each other.

"Oh, um, Lauren, do you want to go with him?"

"Uh I-"

"Get up here or get outta line," the man said. Quickly, Chase and Zoey obeyed. He helped Zoey on a black stallion and Chase on chocolate brown horse.

'G'dyup," the man smacked one of the horses on the behind and they began their ride on the beach.

"So, have you ever been on a horse?" Chase asked Zoey after they were a few feet from the stables.

"Yeah," Zoey replied.

"Oh? When was that?" Chase asked.

"Sophmore year, with you..." Zoey said rolling her eyes. It was so like him to forget small details.

"Really?" Chase was quiet for a moment, "Oh, wow, I remember now."

"At the Sophmore class carnival," Zoey finished for him.

There was more silence. It was strange, seeing as throughout their entire friendship there was never a weird silence or moment between them. It used to be so easy.

"I don't like this Zoey," Chase said finally.

"What?"

"I don't like not talking to you every day. I don't like that you're mad at me. We've dated other people before, why can't it be like it was?"

"Chase, it can never be like it was. Our friendship will NEVER be the same," Without effort, Zoey's voice raised from the anger that had welled up inside.

"I just, can't stand the way you look at me. There's so much hurt and anger in your eyes."

"I'm hurt. I'm angry."

"Please forgive me. Accept my millions of apologies. I never meant to hurt you-"

"It just happened," Zoey finished for him.

"Yeah," Chase said quietly, "I just want to be friends again. I'm not asking for it to be like it was. I just want to be able to talk to you."

Zoey calmed herself down before she replied, "Chase, I do want to be friends with you again. Just not right now. I am trying really hard to get over my feelings for you and it's not easy talking to you, pretending I'm ok."

"Okay," Chase said.

Then the two rode off watching the sunset. The sky was lovely, the friction between the two was not.

* * *

**A/N: Long gap, but it was also a long chapter. **

**To Zoey.Chase4eva: This may sound odd, but I loved your review. I'm glad my writing is annoying the crap out of you. Because this is exactly the kinds of situations that go on in high school. Even the sweetest boys, even guys like Chase, do crappy, crappy things. Please keep reading!**

I hope I didn't make too many grammar errors because spellcheck is NOT working. Grrr.


	10. Lava Vs Magma

**Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye**

**-Chapter 10-**

"Want to stop here?" Logan asked. It was a beautiful area. There was a small waterfall and pink tropical flowers all over the place.

Dana shrugged, "Alright." She sat on a smooth gray rock, Logan sat beside her. The sun was going down. No one could paint a better image than the one they were looking at. It was perfect.

Sitting in silence for awhile, the moment was there, and Dana finally had gained the courage to kiss him. Their lips met in a soft, light gentle kiss. Dana's eyes fluttered up, staring at Logan hard and stern, "You'd better not hurt me Logan Reese."

"I would never dream of hurting you, " Logan said his voice no louder than a whisper.

"Well, then, okay," Dana kissed him again, deeper. And she knew what she had been missing.

* * *

Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Breakfast arrived much to late. Zoey was starving. She probably had a total of three hours of sleep. Nicole kept taking the covers, leaving Zoey cold and annoyed. Finally around four a.m. she gave up and sat on the balcony watching the waves hit the shore and waited for the sun to rise. 

"Zoey...Zoey...ZOEY!"

"Huh?" Zoey looked up. Michael and Logan were staring at her Zoey asked.

"You were about to fall asleep in your eggs," Logan said.

"Oh, sorry," Zoey sat up and took a bite of her toast.

"Are you OK?" Michael asked in a whisper, knowing Chase was only a mere two seats away from her.

"I'm fine," Zoey whispered back, "I just didn't get much sleep that's all."

"Whys that?" Michael asked.

"Nicole's a blanket hog," Zoey replied and rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Michael shrugged and shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"What are you guys doing today?" Zoey asked through a yawn.

"I'm trying to get everyone to go see the volcano but not everyone is unanimous on that."

"Like me," Logan said, "I don't want to see some ancient mountain with lava in it."

"It's not lava until it erupts. When it's inside the volcano it's called magma," Quinn pointed out.

"Whatever!" Logan exclaimed.

"Whatever man, you just want to hang around with Dana and make out," Michael said, with a teasing smile.

From across the table, Dana's face got bright red. Then she regained her composure, "Michael, why don't you mind your business?"

"What are you going to do Zoey?" Michael ignored Dana and turned back to Zoey.

"Um, well, who's all going on that trip?"

"So far, Mark, Quinn, Nicole, Nathan, Chase, and Lauren."

"I don't think I'll go," Zoey said, finishing up her food.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Michael asked.

"I'll figure something out. This IS Hawaii. I'm sure there's tons of amazing things to do. Maybe I'll go swimming," Zoey said with a shrug.

* * *

"Chase?" Lauren looked up at him. 

"Yeah?"

"Wanna stay back? I don't really want to go see a volcano. I used to have nightmares about volcanoes when I was kid. I'm not about to live one of them out."

"Um, sure. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, we can make out and watch the waves," Lauren suggested.

Chase shrugged,"OK."

* * *

Zoey decided to go to the shore and actually swim. She couldn't remember the last time she swam in the ocean. It would be fun. The waves, the shells, everything about the ocean she used to love. When she reached the sand she saw a couple and changed her mind, hoping they hadn't seen her. 

"I'll go swimming in the pool," Zoey said to herself. She shook the terrible punched in the stomach feeling from her and turned around. _I refuse to be depressed about this any longer._

* * *

Nicole was fascinated by the sights, driving up to the volcano. There was a sense of adrenaline rushing through her- both from being at such a high altitude and being next to Nathan. He was different than other guy she had met.He wasn't as flirtatious, she didn't have to worry about his intentions. 

He was sweet, funny, and just a great guy to have fun with.It was as if she had known him her whole life. But in reality, it had only been two days.

It was strange how she had just sworn off love and a minute later the perfect guy was thrown in front of her face. It was almost too good to be true.

* * *

Dana and Logan went back to their spot by the waterfall. It was perhaps even more beautiful in the morning. Again they started kissing and couldn't seem to make themselves stop. It was almost addicting. It was a new relationship, everything was different. Every touch was amazing, every word was sweet and compassionate-it was almost enough to make Dana sick to her stomach. 

But it was also wonderful.

* * *

Determined to have a good time, Zoey explored her large hotel. The Mauna Kea Beach Hotel really was wonderful. The pool was outdoors on the top of some sort of balcony outlooking the shore. It was beautiful. It was perfect. Zoey dived into the cool chlorinated water and swam for awhile- she was completely alone but she was kinda OK with that. For awhile anyway. After about a half hour of swimming she got a little bored and decided to dry off. She lay in a beach chair, letting the sun dry her. After awhile she let her eyes rest, catching up on some much needed sleep.

* * *

A/N: Alright I'll end it there. A bit of a filler chapter. I've been having issues with Writers' Block. I do know where I'm going with story though. I assure you the next chapter will be much more exciting. Have you ever felt like a point in your life is kinda like a filler chapter? That's how I feel. 


	11. A Wedding

**Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye**

**-Chapter 11-**

Zoey woke up around 11:30, just in time to get to the picnic area for lunch. She planned on checking in with Mr. Bender and then buying her lunch somewhere else. She did just that.

"I was thinking of just buying my lunch somewhere as I walk around the island some more," Zoey said.

"Oh, okay," Mr. Bender said, "Just be careful and keep your cell phone on. And stay away from murderers!"

"I will," Zoey walked back to her room first, to take a shower. She couldn't stand the smell of chlorine on her. Once she blow dried her hair and styled she got dressed in a pair of white shorts and a green t-shirt, than changed her mind. She felt like dressing up.

Rummaging through the four girls dresses, hanging in the closet, she found one of her own. It was a short, strapless pink floral dress. It was very festive, and looked wonderful on her. She wore white flats with it and grabbed a matching purse. For the first time in a long time she felt put together, and like herself. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she was determined to have fun. Without Chase.

* * *

Protected. Lauren was trying to figure out a descriptive word for how she felt at that very moment. The word was protected. Chase's arms around her, the soft warmth of the sun, the beautiful scenery. She felt protected, like nothing could go wrong. She felt safe and comfortable with him. Just him. She liked his friends but she could tell they weren't so fond of her. She was the bad guy. Whether it was fair or not, she would remain the bad guy.

"What are you thinking about?" Chase asked suddenly, he stroked her arm.

"Oh, just how comfortable and safe I feel in your arms."

For a moment he was quiet, then he looked down and smiled at her, "I'm glad."

Lauren smiled back and they shared a kiss.

* * *

Zoey walked around aimlessly. She went from feeling sophisticated, adventourous, and independent to completely bored. _I guess I'm just not the independent type. I need to be with people._She sat down in a red chair and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She started to dial Dana's number, but then remembered she and Logan were probaly doing something together.

With a sigh, she put the phone back in the purse. _I guess I'll just go back to my room._ Just as she stood up she ran into a young man...or he ran into her. It was hard to say who ran into who.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Zoey said.

"It's ok," the man said, smoothing down his black suit. He then looked up at Zoey and smiled.

"Ok," Zoey shrugged and started to walk off.

"Hey, wait a minute," the man said.

Zoey stopped and turned back to look at him. His hair was dark, his eyes large and a piercing blue, his face cleanly shaven, and an contemplative look drawn on his face.

"Will you do me a favor?" the man asked.

"That depends are you a murderer?"

"Um, no..." he said, confused.

"Ok, well sure," Zoey answered.

"I need you to be my date," he said.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"I'm going to a wedding, my sister Carmyn's wedding, and I was supposed to bring a date. If I don't my mother, Carmyn, her new mother-in-law, and several other family members will kill me."

Zoey thought for a total of five seconds,"Sure. Where is it?"

"Right down the hall actually," he replied, "By the way I'm Todd Duncan. You are?"

"Zoey Brooks."

"Cool, let's go we can't be late."

There was something a bit thrilling about running with Todd down the hallway to a wedding. And even though there was a possiblilty that he might rape her and than bury 10 feet underground, she didn't care. It was a rush, being with someone she hardly knew. She felt spontaneous and alive. In the corner of her mind she thought, _And just wait until Chase hears of this._

Sure enough, there was a wedding. He took her arm and they sat toward the front. As they walked he whispered in her ear, "Alright, here's the deal. We've been dating for three months, you live in Hayward, Wisconsin, you're name is Shawna, and you're madly in love with me."

"This is insane," Zoey whispered back. Suddenly she grew shy. She hardly knew this guy and she was going on a fake date with him.

"I assume you're on vacation," Todd said.

Zoey nodded.

"And you're probably looking for adventure."

She nodded again.

"Well, here's one right in front of your face. You can either pursue it and come back with an interesting story for everyone back home or do the standard Hawaii tourist things. What'll it be Brooks?"

"Let's go sit down," she said.

He nodded and they sat down.

It was bizarre, but fun. The bride was beautiful, the groom looked at the bride like she was the only person in the room. It was wonderful. Zoey forgot how much she loved weddings. She hadn't been to one in nearly three years.

"You may kiss the bride," the pastor said. Zoey watched the bride and groom embrace and it was truly beautiful. It made her heart pound with adrenaline. _I want that again,_ she thought.

The newly married couple walked down the aisle, joy radiating both of their faces. Todd turned to Zoey, "My mother's coming. Remember, your name is Shawna."

"Ok," Zoey nodded.

"Todd, you actually brought a date!" A round, busty woman pulled her son into her embrace.

"Yeah, mom, this is Shawna."

"Oh, Shawna, it's so great to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"You too Mrs. ...Um, Mrs.-"

"Duncan," Todd whispered in her ear.

"Mrs. Duncan." Zoey finished nervously.

"Yeah, you too," Mrs. Duncan said, throwing her son a strange look, "I'll see you at the reception." She walked away.

"The reception? I can't go to the reception!" Zoey whispered at Todd.

"Why not?"

"I have to be back by six."

"It's only three now," Todd said,"Please come. My sister needs to meet you."

Finally she said, "All right."

And then the perfect strangers walked to the reception hall together.

* * *

A/N: My brain is a scary, scary place.


	12. I Could Have Danced All Night

**Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye**

**-Chapter 12-**

"I would like to make a toast: To my baby sister, Carmyn and her wonderful new husband Mitch, may your lives together be filled with good times and hard times because hard times will only make you stronger! I love you both. May God bless you!" Todd took a sip of his drink and everyone cheered as he sat back down next to Zoey.

"Was that good enough, do you think?" Todd asked Zoey.

"Sure. It was short, but sweet. How old is Carmyn. I thought she was older than you."

"She's 18."

"18?" Zoey paused. I'm 18. Wow, that is so weird."

"Why?"

"Well, that could be me. I could be getting married that young. She must be really in love with him."

"Yeah, she is. They're perfect for each other too. She's organized, he's sloppy. She's a bit uptight and he's more relaxed. They balance each other out."

"Yeah," Zoey said. Suddenly she asked, "Hey, how old are you?"

Todd laughed at Zoey's small panic attack, "I'm 20."

"Oh," Zoey breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why? Did you think I was older?"

"Yeah, I thought you were in your late twenties."

"Oh."

"So where are you going to school?"

"That's the thing-I'm not, I was at University of Madison, Wisconsin for about a year and a half until I recieved this flyer about a job in plumbing. It pays really well and I only had to take a few classes. I dropped out. Well of course I couldn't tell my family all that so I didn't and one lie led to another and another and now my parents think I'm still in school and dating a girl named Shawna from Hayward, WI who has blond hair and brown eyes."

"Wow. So that explains why I'm here."

"Yep, pretty much. So my parents insisted I bring 'Shawna' to the wedding and convienatly I saw you- a pretty, blond haired, brown eyed girl with a nice dress on and...it worked."

"Yes it did," Zoey smiled. This was all so weird but something about it felt...ok.

The servers brought out dinner and the table filled up, forcing Zoey and Todd to make small talk. Carmyn made her way to her brothers table.

"Hey big brother, thanks for the speech."

Todd wrapped Carmyn into his arms and kissed her on the cheek,"Anything for you, sis."

"Oh, and you must be Shawna. I've heard so much about you!" Carmyn shook Zoey's hand.

"I've heard alot about you too." Zoey said. Well, it was kinda true.

"Funny, you don't look like the hunting type of girl."

Zoey threw Todd a funny look. He shrugged. Zoey finally said, "Oh well, I may not look like a hunter but I'm a animal killer at heart."

"Um, that's great. Well, I'm gonna go make the rounds. Nice meeting you Shawna."

"You too."

The dinner continued on. Zoey laughed and ate and talked with Todd. It was the most fun she had the whole entire trip. In the back of her mind she knew where this night would lead but she didn't care. Todd was a good guy and she came to realize that she liked him.

"Carmyn and Mitch will now be dancing their first dance as a married couple- "The Greatest Gift of All" by Michelle Wright.

Carmyn and Mitch made their way to the dance floor. A song with soft melodies starting playing.

_It's not the flowers, wrapped in fancy paper  
It's not the ring, I wear around my finger  
There's nothing in all the world I need  
When I have you here beside me, here beside me_

_So you could give me wings to fly  
And catch me if I fall  
Or pull the stars down from the sky  
So I could wish on them all  
But I couldn't ask for more  
'Cause your love is the greatest gift of all_

"At this time, Carmyn and Mitch would like any of the couples out there to join them on the dance floor."

People joined dancing and Zoey watched with a sudden pang of sadness, Prom memories flooding back. It was the first time she though of Chase the whole night.

Interupting her thoughts, Todd asked, "Wanna dance?"

"Um..."

"We're supposed to be a couple, I think we should dance."

"OK," Zoey took Todd's large hand and he led her to the dance floor. She held on to his right hand and his left lay gently on her waist.

In your arms, I found a strength inside me  
And in your eyes, there's a light to guide me  
I would be lost without you  
And all that my heart could ever want has come true

The chorus went on and Zoey became more comfortable in Todd's arms. She fit well with him. They danced perfectly to the rhythm of the song.

As the song ended Todd gently kissed Zoey on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

"No problem," Zoey started to pull away from him and head back for the table but he still held her hand.

"Wanna keep dancing?"

"Sure."

They danced all night. It was surreal. Every other minute Zoey was sure she's wake up and have it all be a dream. But it wasn't. She was dancing and eating and having fun with Todd- a stranger, a plumber from Wisconsin. It was almost ridiculous but it was actually happening.

At 11:50 Zoey realized she had to go back to her room.

"Todd, I need to go back with my group."

Todd paused for a moment, "Oh."

"I'm sorry. I have a 12:00 a.m. curfew."

"It's ok. Um, I'll walk you to your room, if that's ok."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Zoey said good-bye to Todd's mother and sister and other random relatives she met and then they were on their way.

"Well, this has been interesting, Todd. I'm really glad I met you." Zoey said.

"I'm really glad I met you too, Zoey."

They were both quiet, thinking the same things.

"So how long are you here until?" Zoey finally asked.

"I'm here until tommorow morning and then I'll have to go back to work. How long are you here for?"

"Until Friday morning," Zoey replied.

"Oh...could I get your number? Just to um, you know call just in case I'm at my mom's house and I decide to call 'Shawna'."

"Yes," Zoey said quickly.

"Ok," They swapped numbers and arrived at room 112 at approximatly 11:57 p.m.

"Wow, I barely made it," Zoey said.

"Yeah..." Todd leaned and went in for a small kiss.'

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Don't be. I've been wanting to do that all evening."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Zoey blushed a little.

"Well, Zoey Brooks, it's been really nice meeting you. I hope to see you again some day."

"Me too. Good-night Todd."

"Good-night Zoey."

Zoey forced herself to enter her room, and as she did, she felt as though she was walking on air.


	13. author note

A/N: I'm not sure if anyone reads this anymore but I posted chapter 13 awhile ago and somehow it got deleted. I have no idea how. So if you do still read this, and read chapter 13, I apologize but I am going to have to re-write it.

Thanks to all.

Noelle


	14. Todd

**Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye**

-Chapter 13-

The next morning Zoey woke up for the first time in a long time, with a smile. She was happy. It was refreshing. She hadn't been happy since...before Prom. It was a wonderful feeling. She popped out of bed and opened the curtains to reveal the most beautiful day. The sun was out, the clouds were a silver white color. The beach looked like something out of a magazine. It was s gorgeous. Zoey stepped outside and breathed in happily. She spent a moment outside and then went back in her room to get dressed. She picked up her phone and there was a new text message.

It was from Todd and it read: Hi. It's a beautiful morning. Do you want to do something? Breakfast?

Zoey replied: Sure. First do you want to meet my friends?

Zoey couldn't decide if she wanted to wait for his reply or hurry up and get in the shower. Just as she was about to get up and run to the bathroom there was a knock on the door.

Zoey rushed to open it, hoping it was Todd. It wasn't. It was Chase.

"Hi," Chase said.

"Hey," Zoey replied. For some reason seeing his face no longer killed her inside. "You here for Lauren?"

"No, I-"

Zoey's message ring tone went off. "Hold on minute," Zoey called to Chase and then ran over to her bed and read the message.

Zoey smiled. Todd was going to meet her at the PCA eating area. Zoey closed her phone and looked up at Chase. "Ok, what's up?"

"You're in a very good mood," Chase observed.

"Yes, I am," Zoey replied.

"Not that I'm complaining, it's been good to see you smile, but why?"

"Why am I in a good mood?" Zoey asked.

"Yes."

"I met someoone..." Zoey's voice trailed off. "And he's a really good guy."

Chase was quiet for a moment and then in a soft tone he said, "That's great, Zoe. I'm really happy for you."

Then Chase cleared his throat, "Who is he?"

"His name is Todd. I met him last night. It's kind of a long story but we went to his sister's wedding and we danced and it was just really, really nice."

"Is he our age? I'm confused. Running off with some guy you hardly know is so unlike you, Zoey." Chase looked concerned.

"Yeah well, cheating on your girlfriend isn't like you either!" Zoey snapped at Chase. And then quieter she said,"I guess we've both changed."

"Zoey I-"

Lauren popped her head in the door, "Zoey, um, sorry to interupt but there's some hunky guy looking for you."

Zoey left Chase and Lauren in the room and rushed out to breakfast.

* * *

"Hi," Zoey shyly approached Todd, who sat at a little table with a white umbrella over it.

"Hey, so where are all your friends?"

"They should be over there," Zoey pointed to the far left corner.

"Well come on," Todd took Zoey's hand and the two walked toward Zoey's friends.

"Hey everyone!" Zoey smiled.

Logan, Dana, Nicole, Quinn, Mark, and some random guy looked up.

"Hey Zoe! Who's your friend?" Nicole asked.

"This is Todd. Todd, this is Nicole, Dana, Logan, Quinn, Mark...and Chase and Lauren should be here in a minute."

"Cool. Do you want to wait for them, or do you want to go get breakfast now?"

"Um, I don't care. You don't need to meet them," Zoey shrugged.

"Ok, well let's go. I have the perfect place for us in mind."

The five friends looked after Zoey and the guy walk away hand in hand.

"Ok, what just happened?" Nicole asked.

Logan shrugged, "I guess Zoey's over Chase."

* * *

A/N: You guys I'm coming back to my old writing self! I love it! I'm normal again...kind of!


	15. Breakfast

_Caution: This chapter is rated T. _

**Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye**

-Chapter 15-

Todd led Zoey to a red sports car.

"Nice," Zoey complimented the vehicle.

"It's a rental."

The two got in and Todd drove off.

* * *

Lauren and Chase finally made their way to the breakfast table.

"Hey everyone," Lauren smiled, "Where's Zoey?"

"She went off with that Todd guy," Michael said.

"Aw, good. I'm glad she met someone," Lauren smiled.

"Do you know where they went?" Chase asked.

"She didn't say," Quinn said. "They just said they were going to get breakfast."

"I don't like this," Chase said. "I just don't like it."

"We know, you don't like it that Zoey's actually happy for once and her happiness isn't from dating you," Dana said.

"Dana!"

"Don't act stupid Chase, you know the reason why Zoey's been in a crappy mood is because of you and _her_," Dana nodded toward Lauren.

Lauren's eyes filled with tears, she grabbed her tray, and ran off.

"Great, Dana. That's just great," Chase snapped at her.

"We were all thinking it," Dana said.

Chase just stared at his friends and then ran after Lauren.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" Zoey asked. She was wearing light blue capris and cute pink buttone up shirt.

"It's a surprise," Todd said.

There was about forty minutes of awkward silence when the car finally stopped at a little nature center.

"I thought we were going to get breakfast," Zoey said.

"We are. I thought we'd walk to it. It's about a 10 minute walk to the shore. And right on the beach there's this little diner. I went there when I was 10."

"Ok, cool," Zoey and Todd walked through the little forest and eventually reached the beach.

"Um, I don't see any diners," Zoey said.

"Hm, that's odd. I would have sworn this was the beach."

"Well, I guess it wasn't we can go now," Zoey started to walk back but Todd grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait, this is kind of romantic," Todd said and her pulled her into a kiss.

"Yeah it's pretty romantic but I really think we should get going," Zoey tried pulling away from him but he was too strong.

"Hmm...I think we should wait," Todd said. He forced another kiss on her but this time his tounge was practically down her throat.

"Todd! Let go of me!" Zoey smacked him hard across the cheek.

Todd shoved her down in the sand and sat on top of her. He unbuttoned her pants and slid her underwear off.

"Todd, don't do this," Zoey said between sobs. She screamed as loud as she could.

"Don't cry Zoey. I hate seeing you cry," Todd said as he pulled out a revolver from his jacket pocket, "And you better not scream , not that anyone could hear you anyway." Todd held the gun to her head.

Zoey quieted down tearfully she let him do what he wanted with her. It was painful and weird. Zoey was a virgin she didn't know anything about sex. She just didn't know it would hurt so much. After what seemed like forever, Todd was done. Or so it seemed.

Now he tore her shirt off, then her bra. Then he pulled Zoey up, and tied her up so tight that Zoey was sure she was bleeding and threw her down behind an old outhouse.

"Now it's time for breakfast, Zoey," Todd said. "First, so it takes the search parties a little longer to identify you, we're going to change your appearance." Todd pulled out some scissors and held them out to her long blond hair. Zoey struggled and squirmed but he grabbed he jerked her head so hard that tears formed in her eyes.

"I just loved your hair, Zoe. Really I did. But I won't be able to see you anymore so I figured I'd take a souvenir home."

All she could hear was the scissors. She didn't know how short her hair was but that was the last thing on her mind.

"Now, breakfast," Todd held out a little white pill.

Zoey just stared at him.

"Come on, it won't hurt you. It will just make you sleep," Todd said as he forced it down her throat. Then he grabbed another strip of her clothes and tied it around her mouth.

"That is so you won't scream when I'm gone. I've got to have time to leave Hawaii," Todd explained calmly.

Todd smiled, "That was a good breakfast, wasn't it Zoey?" Todd gathered the loose hair and walked off.

Zoey racked her brain, trying to think of what to do. But her head was getting cloudy, the world around her was spinning, and finally she blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Review.


	16. Best Friends Again

**Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye**

-Chapter 16-

_Zoey racked her brain, trying to think of what to do. But her head was getting cloudy, the world around her was spinning, and finally she blacked out. _

There was a buzzing noise and Zoey's whole body jerked upward. She opened her eyes. _I'm in my room._ The hotel room looked exactly as it did last night. Nicole was snoring gently next to her. Outside the sun was just starting to rise. Zoey cautiously touched her head and felt her hair. It was all there. The alarm clock was going off.

"Zoey can you turn that off? Not all of us want to be woken up at 7 in the morning," Nicole murmured.

Zoey shut the alarm clock off. It couldn't have been a dream. It was so real. Her body was still tingling and she began to tremble. What an awful dream.

Her phone beeped and Zoey picked it up. She had a new text message.

From: Todd

Message: Hi. It's a beautiful morning. Do you want to do something? Breakfast?

Zoey slammed the phone shut. Major Dejavu. He had written her the same exact thing in her dream, or maybe it was just something like it. She didn't want to take the dream seriously but then she began to think that maybe it was her subconscious worrying for her. It was a little crazy, going out with a complete stranger in Hawaii. Even if it was just a dream she didn't want to take her chances against him being some sort of weirdo. She didn't want to end up like one of those girls on the missing person reports, like the girl Natalie Holloway, who went missing in Aruba on a school trip.

Zoey text messaged him back: Sorry I can't. I'm eating breakfast with some friends. It was nice meeting you. Have a good trip back to Wisconsin.

Zoey breathed a deep breath and got out of bed to take a shower.

* * *

"So what's on the schedule today?" Zoey approached the breakfast table her friends sat at with a tray full of food. Cereal, Bacon and eggs, and a muffin.

"Nothing except for the dance tonight," Dana said.

"It's our last night here," Nicole said, sounding sad. "I think I'm going to miss Hawaii." Nicole sighed and took a bite of her grapefruit.

"Hey Zoey, where were you last night?" Michael asked. "You missed the luau."

"Oh," Zoey paused. She should she even tell anyone about Todd? What she did was stupid and totally not her. Bringing him and the wedding up would just lead to tons of questions and lots of explaining. "I just hung around the hotel. I'm not all that into luau's."

"Hi everyone," Chase and Lauren approached the table with their trays.

Something was different when Zoey saw them together. It didn't make her as sick to her stomach. Even if the thing with Todd was awkward and unusual it did show Zoey that Chase wasn't the only boy she could ever love.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Good morning,"Quinn smiled.

"Hi," Zoey said. She looked at Lauren and Chase. Lauren was wearing a purple sundress and Chase wore a blue shirt and tan shorts. They kinda made an ok looking couple.

Chase smiled, "Good morning, Zoey."

The breakfast went on like usual. Only it really felt like it was before. Even with Nathan and Lauren in the group. Michael was cracking corny joke as usual. Nicole was paying attention to a cute boy. Dana and Logan were in some kind of verbal sparring match about something. It was almost the same. Except for one thing. _He wanted to fix our friendship. Maybe we **can** be friends again, Zoey thought. _She looked at Chase and asked,"Hey Chase can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure," he said and then turned to Lauren, "I'll be right back, ok?"

"All right," Lauren nodded.

Zoey and Chase walked across the boardwalk to a quiet place.

"What's up?" Chase asked.

"Oh, I just want to let you know that I forgive you. You've apologized so much and I can tell that you're really sorry. So, I forgive you." Zoey smiled.

"Thanks Zoe," Chase said with a smile. The two hugged. It felt good to hug him again, Zoey decided.

"And I'm sorry for being such a, you know, witch with a b, this week," Zoey said.

Chase laughed,"I was pretty crappy to you. I think you had every right to be...a witch with b." Chase continued laughing and Zoey joined in.

Chase looked into her eyes and smiled. He held out his hand, "Friends again?"

"Best friends, again," Zoey smiled back and the two shook hands again.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I know what you're thinking. That was all a dream? Yes. But trust me, I know what I'm doing. =)

* * *


	17. Rain

**Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye**

-Chapter 17-

"So what should we do? It's our last day in Hawaii. We should make it matter," Quinn said.

"I think we should do something all together," Nicole said. "Zoey and Chase are obviously over their weird not talking thing. So there's nothing really stopping us from all hanging out together, is there?"

Zoey and Chase looked at each other. Zoey shrugged and smiled, "I guess not."

"So what should we do?" Logan asked, "I'd just be happy hanging around the beach."

"Sure. You probably just want to see me in my bikini again," Dana said sarcastically.

"Well, yeah, I kind of do," Logan said with a grin. Dana playfully smacked him.

"I'm cool with the beach," Lauren spoke up.

"Me too," Chase said.

Everyone agreed on the beach and went back to their rooms to change and then meet up in about an hour.

Zoey, Lauren, and Nicole walked back to their room together.

"I can't believe the trip is almost over! It stinks that I just met Nathan and now we have to like, say good-bye to each other in a few days. He lives by Mt. Rushmore. Do you know how far apart South Dakota is from Kansas?! Seven hours and twenty-eight minutes! Yeah, I map quested it!"

"You might make it work," Lauren said. "Chase lives in Oregon and I live in Connecticut. That's a huge chunk of distance and I know we'll make it work."

Zoey smiled, "I'm sure you will."

"Plus, we're both going to Stanford. So we'll probably stay together there too. I don't know. Three months is a long time," Lauren said uncertainly.

"Oh, so you're going to Stanford?" Zoey choked out awkwardly.

"Yeah, I got accepted in April. I was going to go to Yale but decided I'd rather stay in California. Where are guys going?"

"I'll be going to Kansas State. It's right by my house and I kind of miss home. But I'm sure going to miss Nathan," Nicole sighed.

"I was going to go to Stanford but decided to go to Columbia instead," Zoey said. "I decided awhile ago. Before Chase and I broke up. So I guess we wouldn't have worked out anyhow. I'm really happy for you two, Lauren," Zoey said.

"Thanks," Lauren replied.

The sky was gray and the wind started to pick up.

"Whoa," Nicole said, "I think the weather is turning on us."

"I'll check the weather when we get in the room," Zoey said.

The trio reached room 112 and Zoey flipped on the TV to a local news station. The screen read "Breaking News!"

"I'm Trisha Applebee. Today the Hawaii state police arrested twenty three year old Todd Duncan…"

Zoey whipped her head around and saw Todd being arrested and taken in a police car. She sat down on the bed slowly, her eyes glued to the television.

"What's wrong Zoey?" Nicole asked.

"Sh!" Zoey hushed her and stared at the TV, a shiver ran down her spine.

"…Duncan was charged for rape of a 19 year old Danielle Dawson. Dawson was found unconscious in an alley off of 22nd street…"

A girl with blond curly hair with a torn, bloodstained skirt and top was shown being taken off in a stretcher.

"… Dawson is currently in critical condition. No specific information is being released at the moment. I have here with me, the man who found Danielle Dawson. Edward Fischer. Edward?"

An older man appeared on the screen, "I was out in the alley taking out the trash like I normally do when I saw something moving in the corner behind the dumpster. I called 911 and here I am. It's hard to believe that someone would do this. It's even harder to believe someone would do this here in my alley! I'm no hero. I just did what any normal guy would do."

"We'll have updates on the nine o'clock news tonight. I'm Trisha Applebee and here is your local weather with Chris Samuelson."

Thunder crashed and rain started pouring down.

"Well, I guess we don't need to watch the weather report," Nicole said.

"Oh my gosh," Zoey said quietly.

"What? It's just rain! I'm sure we'll find something else to do…" Nicole pat Zoey on the back.

Zoey continued to stare at the tv.

"You ok, Zoey?" Lauren asked.

"No. That guy who got arrested…I know him."

"Really? How?" Nicole asked.

"I kissed that pervert! "

"What?!" Nicole asked with her mouth wide open.

"Long story. I-I don't want to talk about it. Just forget I said anything. And don't you dare tell everyone else," Zoey said. Then she looked at Lauren, "You too! Not a word to anyone."

"I promise, Zoey. Hey why don't we call everyone and just have them come over here?" Lauren suggested.

"Yeah! We can order a pizza for lunch and just hang out and watch movies," Nicole said.

"Sounds good to me," Zoey said.

Chase, Michael, Logan, Dana, Nathan, Mark, and Quinn came over to room 112 and the group watched "Dan in Real Life" with Steve Correl. Everyone laughed and talked during the movie, except for Zoey, who was still shaken from the news about Todd. Her dream was like some kind of warning and thank the Lord she didn't go with him. She could still see his face and feel his kiss. It wasn't a bad kiss but now it was just scarring. She replayed the whole night in her head. She was so charmed by him.

_Ugh, how could I be so stupid? _

Zoey looked at Chase who was leaning on the end of Lauren's bed. Lauren was in his arms. Zoey breathed a deep breath and looked away to the TV screen. The character Dan was watching his brother and his love interest stretch after a workout. He wore the same look of jealousy on his face that Zoey did.

_This movie sucks_, Zoey thought. She ignored the rest of the movie and flipped through her journal for the rest of the movie. The rain was still coming down.

Zoey stood up, "Hey guys I think I'm going to go get some air."

"It's raining, Zoe," Michael pointed.

"A little bit of rain never hurt anyone," Zoey said as she walked out the door.

"What's with her?" Dana asked.

Nicole and Lauren looked at each other knowingly but neither of them said anything.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go check on her," Chase got up and closed the door behind him.

Chase found Zoey outside leaning on a brick wall underneath an overhang.

"Hey."

Zoey looked up, "Hi, what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you. I wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Do you remember the day we broke up?" Zoey asked.

Chase sat next to her on the ground, "Of course. It was a rainy day like this one. We got in an argument over something-"

"It was about Lauren," Zoey said.

"Right, and then you said-"

"I can't do this anymore. I can't take it anymore," Zoey finished for him, "And you didn't say anything back. You didn't fight back."

"I didn't know you wanted me to fight back. I thought it was over between us so I agreed with you," Chase explained, "And I never stopped loving you. I don't think I ever will."

"Chase, don't say things like that! I let go of us because I know you didn't want to be with me. And I knew you were interested in Lauren. I wanted you to tell me that I was being ridiculous and that we could work it out," Tears started to stream down Zoey's face.

"It wouldn't have worked out anyway," Zoey said. "I've decided to go to Columbia."

"I thought you were all set on Stanford," Chase said.

"I changed my mind a few months ago. I was going to tell you but I didn't know how."

"Wow," Chase muttered.

"I'm sorry," Zoey said.

"For what?"

"We made things better this morning and here I am, bringing it all up again. The rainy day just didn't help. And then there's the Todd thing. Ugh, this day has just sucked."

"What Todd thing?"

"It's a long stupid story. You probably don't want to hear it."

"I'm interested," Chase smiled.

Zoey explained how she met Todd, the wedding, the kiss, her dream, and what she just saw on the news a few hours ago.

"Oh my gosh, Zoey! I can't believe you did that."

"I know. I know. Responsible Zoey went out with a stranger that she barely knew who turned out to be a rapist."

"Well I'm just glad you're ok," Chase said.

"Me too," Zoey replied, "That dream was terrifying. It was so real."

"I bet," Chase said.

"We should probably go back in there," Zoey said.

Chase stood up and held out his hand. Zoey took it and he pulled her up.

"Well, I'm glad we got to talk," Chase said. "I think we're going to have to have a lot more conversations like this if we ever want to be back to normal."

"I agree," Zoey said. The two hugged and walked back into the hotel.

A/N: Next chapter is the big one. Maybe the last one…Not sure. Thanks for all of your reviews on the last chapter. I love you guys!


	18. Last Dance

**Aloha Means Hello & Good-bye**

-Chapter 18-

Fortunately, the rain stopped before the dance. Zoey wore a pink sundress with her hair curly. Nicole wore a blue strapless dress with little blue flowers at the waist line. Her hair was up in a french twist. Dana wore a short, tight black dress with her hair down and straight. Quinn was in a green mermaid-looking dress with her hair curly with a few little braids tied in the back. Lauren wore a yellow and white sundress with her hair curled and clipped back. They made quite a sight, walking to the beach together. They met the guys at the edge of the dance.

"You look beautiful," Chase said to Lauren. He gently kissed her on the forehead. Then he looked at his friends, "All of you do." Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, and Dana smiled at him.

"Come on let's dance," Lauren took Chase's hand and they disapeered in the crowd.

"I'm gonna go find Logan," Dana said and she too disappeared.

"I guess I'll go find Mark," Quinn ran off.

"And then there were two," Nicole said.

"Aren't you going to go find Nathan?" Zoey asked.

"Nah. I think I'll just hang here with my best friend," Nicole put her arm around Zoey.

Zoey smiled, "Aw, thanks Nicole."

The two walked toward the fire and sat in two lawn chairs. They caught up on a lot of things. It had been awhile since they had hung out just the two of them.

"I really like Nathan, Zoey. I like him more than any other guy I've met."

"Wow," Zoey said. "So why don't you go dance with him? There's no use in both of us sitting her like a couple of lame losers."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Really, you've spent enough time with me. Go find him."

Just then Michael approached the girls. "Hey, either of you lovely ladies want to dance?"

Nicole smiled, "I can't. I've gotta go find my man!"

Zoey laughed and smiled at Michael, "I would love to Michael."

He took her hand and led her toward the dance. It was a slow song.

"So, how are you holding up? I know you and Chase made up and all but I can stil see it in your eyes. You aren't the same."

"I won't be for awhile. Chase was a big part of my life for so long. But there's going to be college and I'll meet new people. I'll date new people. I'll move on," Zoey said.

Michael gave her that look when he doesn't believe what he's being told, "Ok, Zoe. Whatever you say."

The song ended. "Well thanks for the dance, Mike." Zoey headed back to her chair when she felt someone grab her hand. She felt her heart race twice as fast and turned to see Logan.

"Will you dance with me?"

"What about Dana?"

"She's dancing with Chase. Besides, you aren't allowed to sit down in that chair, staring at the fire feeling sorry for yourself. Soon it's gonna be all over and you're going to regret not making the most of one of the last nights with all of us."

"And who told you to say that?" Zoey asked, half joking.

"That's from the heart, Zoe. We love you. We don't like seeing you all depressed."

Zoey danced with Logan and then Nathan, Vince, and even Mark. Everyone switched partners. It was a blast. The night went on and before everyone knew it, it was almost over.

"OK, PCA students we have one more song for you. One more dance, make it a memorable one.

Lauren and Chase started dancing when he suddenly stopped. "Hey, Laur?"

"What's up?"

"Do you mind if I cut in on Michael and Zoey over there. I haven't danced with her all night and-"

"Oh, no, I don't mind," Lauren said. "I'll just dance with Michael."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Lauren smiled.

"Hey, Michael," Chase tapped him on the shoulder.

Michael and Zoey looked up.

"Do you mind if we cut in?"

"Not at all," Michael said. He took Lauren's hand and Chase took Zoey's.

"Hey," Zoey said.

"Hi," Chase smiled.

"I haven't seen much of you tonight."

"I'm sorry. I would have asked you to dance earlier but Lauren was hogging me."

"It's fine. She's your girlfriend so that makes sense."

"Yeah..."

The rest of the dance was awkward. Neither Chase or Zoey spoke. Before they knew it, the dance was over.

"Well, thanks for the dance," Zoey gave Chase a small smile.

"Yeah, Zoey I-"

"You'd better go find Lauren." Zoey said. She walked away and he watched until she was out of sight.

* * *

"Well, that was some dance," Nicole said.

"Yeah. I don't think I've had that much fun at a school dance since ninth grade."

"Me too."

"Are you guys all packed?" Lauren asked.

"Just about," Zoey said. "I'll finish in the morning."

"Me too, I am so tired," Lauren plopped on the bed and within minutes she was snoring lightly. Just as Zoey was about to get in bed she heard a knock on the door. She was the only one awake so she tip-toed to the door and opened it.

There stood a sweaty, out of breath Chase.

"Hey Chase, Lauren's sleeping but I can tell her you stopped by in the morning," Zoey said.

"No. I mean," Chase stopped and took a deep breath. "Can you come out? I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Zoey shut the door quietly behind her.

"I can't do this."

"Chase-"

"Let me finish. Before I change my mind."

"Ok."

"I can't do this, Zoe. I can't be without you. It's not right. I danced all night with Lauren tonight and the whole time I thought of you... and me and us, what we used to be. It's just not right. We're meant for each other. We always have been," Chase pulled Zoey close to him and to her surprise, he kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that was the chapter everyone was waiting for (maybe?) One or two more chapters left.


	19. Tongue Tied

**Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye**

**-Chapter 19-****  
**

_"I can't do this, Zoe. I can't be without you. It's not right. I danced all night with Lauren tonight and the whole time I thought of you... and me and us, what we used to be. It's just not right. We're meant for each other. We always have been," Chase pulled Zoey close to him and to her surprise, he kissed her._

Zoey pulled away and stared at Chase in shock.

"What are you thinking?" Chase stammered.

"I-I don't know," Zoey said, staring at her shoes. It was impossible to look at him.

"Zoey?"

"How could you do this to me Chase?" Zoey said after a long silence. She finally looked into his soft green eyes and glared at him, trying to blink back tears.

"Zoey, I-" Chase moved in closer to her but she pulled away.

"Stop," She said sharply. "Just stop. I can't do this." She turned, quickly went into her room, and disappeared leaving a speechless Chase stare after her.

* * *

The final day in Hawaii was a short one. Breakfast was at 6 a.m. and the bus left for the airport at 7 a.m. Zoey managed to avoid everyone by packing during breakfast and eating a nutri grain bar she had in her suitcase. She didn't even know how she was going to face Chase after the previous night let alone Lauren. She made it on the bus before anyone and pretended to be asleep. It worked well because before she knew it, she was awoken by some guy named Scott who informed her that they were at the airport.

Zoey yawned and stood up. She made her way to the front of the bus and Mr. Bender handed her her ticket.

23B. Zoey prayed she wouldn't be with Chase or Lauren.

"Good morning Zoey," Quinn greeted her.

"Oh, hey," Zoey gave Quinn a small smile.

"We missed you at breakfast."

"Oh, yeah. I slept in and had to pack."

"Are you sure you weren't just avoiding Chase and Lauren?"

"What? Quinn, I wasn't avoiding them. Why would I? You know that we're all good now," Zoey said hoping that she didn't know about the kiss last night.

"Geez, Zoe, I thought you would have heard," Quinn said quietly as they made their way to the terminal.

"Heard what?"

"Last night, after the dance, Chase and Lauren broke up."

Zoey stopped in her tracks? "What?!"

Quinn simply nodded.

"But, I saw Lauren last night. She seemed like everything was normal. I don't understand..."

"She doesn't seem all that upset about it."

"Do you know who broke up with who?" Zoey asked.

Quinn shook her head,"I'm not sure."

"Well, thanks for telling me Quinn. I've got to go find Chase."

Zoey searched the line of people for Chase. It took awhile. Zoey never really noticed how many people were in her class. It was almost ridiculous how many people she didn't know. Finally, she spotted a head of black bushy hair. He was standing by himself. Slowly, and cautiously she approached him.

"So, who broke up with who?" Zoey said in a whisper. "Is the only reason why you wanted me back because you were dumped? Because if that's what that was about I really don't know you anymore."

"No, Zoey. I broke up with Lauren," Chase said, looking into her brown eyes. "I meant everything I said to you, too. I love you. But I know I made a mistake in springing all that on you last night. I've thought about it alot, actually. And Zoe, I'm really sorry I kissed you. It was unfair to you."

"No, it wasn't fair."

"I shouldn't have just expected you to take me back."

"You shouldn't have," Zoey repeated.

"I'm glad you agree with me..." Chase said.

"But, you don't need to be sorry that you kissed me. Because I'm glad you did." Zoey smiled.

"You are?"

"It felt like I was back home. Like, the kiss made me whole world feel ok again."

Chase didn't know what to say.

"I love you, Chase. You know I do. I just don't know if I can trust you enough to get back to that place where we were. Especially with us going to different colleges."

"What? I thought you were going to Stanford."

"I was going to tell you, but it didn't seem to matter because we were broken up, and we weren't really friends anymore either."

Chase nodded, unsure of what he should say.

"So, you see. I would love to go back to the way it was, date you, but I don't see how it could even work. Do you understand?"

Chase nodded again, still tongue tied.

It was time to board then. The trip was over and it was the beginning of the end. There would be graduation and then there would be goodbyes.

* * *

A/N: The End. Jk. Jk. I have the ending planned out for the next and final chapter....

So, I've been dealing with some MAJOR writer's block. I've written and re-written this chapter a million times. I am so glad it is almost over. I just have a few more stories to end and then I can whip out another story. I've already gotten the first chapter written. Yay.


	20. Dreams

**Aloha Means Hello and Goodbye**

**-Final Chapter- (finally)**

Graduation was simple and short. The guys wore blue caps and gowns, and the girls wore purple. The valedictorian, Miles Brody, spoke. Mr. Bender spoke. Then one by one they got their diplomas. It seemed like forever, but finally the end of the ceremony came. In closing Dean Rivers spoke shortly.

"It has been a pleasure to meet and get to know all of you from this class. Well. most of you. I wish all of you good luck. Congratulations PCA class of 2009, you did it!" Dean Rivers said, he through a cheerful fist up in the air. The group of students threw their purple and blue hats in the air. Friends hugged, couples kissed, their were high fives, and playful punches. It was the end of a chapter. It was the end of life as they knew it.

Zoey found Nicole, who was already tearing up.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked through the loud cheers of her now, former classmates.

"I just can't believe it's over! I don't wan't it to be over!"

Zoey pulled her friend into a hug.

"We still have tonight," Zoey said. "Let's make the most of it, ok?"

Nicole nodded.

Dana joined them, along with Michael. Chase, Logan, and Quinn, shortly followed. There were pictures and the reunion with their parents. It was such a surreal and strange experience, knowing that there would be no more PCA. But it was also a good feeling lurking in the air.

* * *

"Are you girls all packed?" Michael knocked on the open door of room 101.

"I am," Dana said.

"Just about." Nicole said quietly. She was still crying.

"How long before you leave Michael?" Zoey asked.

"My flights at 6 tomorrow. But my parents are coming for me at 8 to bring me to the hotel."

Zoey looked at her watch. It was already six o'clock. She looked away from everyone, willing herself not to cry. It was real. They were actually leaving, saying good-bye for good.

"Oh, well, I'll hurry up then," Zoey said and then turned Dana and Nicole, "Why don't you two go ahead? Go with Michael." Zoey still had to finish packing. Then she would run over to Sushi rocks, where Kazu opened up the place just for them.

"You sure, Zoe?" Dana asked.

Zoey nodded, "I'm positive. Go. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Dana, Nicole, and Michael walked over to Sushi Rox.

Zoey finished folding her bedding, and threw the rest of her stuff in her suitcase. She would have all summer to worry about that.

When all of her things were neat and put away, she locked the door behind her and ran down the halls of her dorm and out to the campus of PCA. The air was cool for a California night and the sun was setting. Zoey ran past Brenner hall, the bookstore, and the science building. She approached the fountain and slowed to a jog. Chase was sitting there, looking at the sunset.

"Chase!"Zoey called out.

He didn't answer. He didn't even look up. Zoey then spotted his white headphones hanging from his ears. She approached him, feeling slightly awkward and tapped him on the shoulder.

His head jerked up and he looked at Zoey. "Oh, hi. Sorry Zoey, I had my headphones in."

"I saw." Zoey sat down next to him. "So what are you doing out here? I thought we were all meeting at Sushi Rox."

"Thinking about stuff."

"Like what?"

"NYU," Chase said.

"Oh, look Chase, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going there. By the time I decided to tell you we were already broken up and then I was too angry at you to even mention it."

"I know."

"So, what about NYU were you thinking about?" Zoey asked.

"I was accepted," Chase said, showing her the paper he held.

Zoey drew her eyebrows in and frowned. She could already tell what he was thinking,"Chase, Stanford is your dream school. Don't change your future because I'm going there."

"It's not because you're going there," Chase said. "I'm planning on going to NYU because I love you, Zoey. I love you more than anything. I love you more than my dreams. I want to be with you."

Zoey inhaled, trying not to cry for what seemed like the millionth time. She opened her mouth and closed it. She could hardly even think of what to say.

"You're sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Zoey finally let the tears escape and she leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too," she whispered. "I love you so much."

The two sat in silence for awhile, Zoey rested her head on Chase's shoulder. They both watched the last few minutes of the sunset. Zoey finally lifted her head up.

"So I guess this is it. The end of being at PCA," Zoey said. "It's really over."

"We still have one more night," Chase said, catching a tear on Zoey's cheek. He gently wiped it away. "C'mon."

Zoey and Chase walked to Sushi Rox hand in hand and surprised their friends with their reconciliation. The rest of the night was filled with food, laughter, and nostalgia. One by one their parents came to get them. The good-byes were hard but they knew they'd see each other again- some day. In the end true friendships and relationships can last anything.

The End.

A/N: FINALLY!!! I'm so glad this is over. You guys have no idea. What'd you think?

So, I will tell you about my inspiration for this story. It was based on a bit of a personal story. We weren't dating. But I liked him-ALOT! and he acted like he liked me too... And then he brought a girl over to my house and made out on my couch. It was terrible and it was almost two years ago. Luckily I'm over it. He' s one of my best friends and like my big brother. And he's still dating the girl who also happens to now be one of my closest friends, except I'm currently not speaking to her (which is a long story). But the bottom line is....I pretty much lost my passion for this story when that horrible heart break left me.

But yeah, on another note, I was thinking of deleting the following: The Book of Lies, It's All Coming Back To Me, and Lost. I just can't write them. Especially The Book of Lies...

So give me your opinion because if I have a large amount of people saying not to delete it, maybe I'll try to continue. Or even just a few people. I'm not picky.

Well thanks for reading this story. Thanks in advance to those of you who review.

Have a wonderful day!


End file.
